


looked for your name on the ouija board (and you're making magic, oh dear lord)

by AsianAscian



Series: here in death valley [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona 4, Persona 5, Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!
Genre: A bunch of OCs because I have no self control and write for myself exclusively, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatlogs, Crest Experiments (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Crest-Related Trauma (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, My Unit | Byleth Twins, October Writing Challenge 2020, featuring made up constellation and ascian's bad fashion and yu's unstoppable kindness and more!, no beta we die like Glenn, some partner OCs for the Fodlan nobles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianAscian/pseuds/AsianAscian
Summary: "So let's fade away together one dream at a time!"A collection of one-word, non-chronological prompts for this very specific AU pulled from various different October writing challenges.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: here in death valley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994347
Kudos: 2





	1. Fish

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me at my tumblr @asian-ascian

Ascian may be a Black Cat Witch, but she admittedly is rather neutral towards fish. It depends on the dish, really. But, well, Akira seemed so peaceful while they were fishing at the little fishing hole, and she did enjoy herself with the rest of the team as well as Narukami and the Eisners just across the water from them, so if she has to suffer eating nothing but fish for the next week, then she’s willing to grin and bear it for her friends and her partner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make my OC Akira's partner? Yes. Am I ashamed of it? If I was, I wouldn't be posting this series at all. I write for my very specific tastes at this point and post mainly just to see if anyone would like to read about my dumb ramblings.   
> Anyways, Ascian is neutral with fish, despite her very cat-like qualities. Doesn't hate it, but she doesn't go crazy over it like Morgana or Flayn. She _does_ like poultry though.


	2. Wisp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ascian teaches Ann some magic, and Shiho watches

A wisp of flame ignites between Ann’s turned up palms and she yelps, which causes the fire to go out immediately. Shiho laughs at her expense, and Ann pouts. Ascian, who is thankfully very patient with her as she tries to teach her Reason Magic, cracks the barest hint of a smile, the corners of her lips tugging up just ever so slightly. Ann only smiles sheepishly as Ascian nods to her and tells her to do it again, this time  _ without _ scaring herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that with the help of a Witch and/or Wildcard/Fool combo, even normal humans can learn some magic if they have a hidden affinity towards it.


	3. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T stands for tolerance to tedious tea time talks.

Contrary to popular belief, Byleth _hates_ tea. Why spend so much money on slightly flavored water when you can get a can of soda for a fraction of the price? Why spend such a long time steeping the leaves when you can crack open a bottle in less than two seconds and start chugging? It all just seems so… _ excessive _ to her. 

But Blythe likes it, so she just has to grin and bear it. He says talking over tea is a good way to get to know people and just relax, and even though his face doesn’t actively change, there’s a glimmer in his eyes that tells Byleth that he _really_ wants her to try it out more often. And, well, she’s never denied Blythe of anything before, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to start now.

The things she does for her brother, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO I have the headcanon that Byleth actually hates tea but went through the pain of it all just because she loves her students too much and they all just have expensive tastes fhaksdhfakk


	4. Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stein is alone with his thoughts

There used to be a radio in the Velvet Room, back when Stein had access to it. It played an annoying sound and it made him want to crush it underneath his hands. But it was on Igor’s desk, and he figured that the master of the Velvet Room wouldn’t appreciate that very much. Neither would Lavenza, probably. That “attendant” of his would probably look upon a spectacle like that with pursed lips and a disapproving glare.

But at least, back then, there were people to take his mind off the noise, distract him from the thoughts they induced in his head. Now though, with Anastasia dead, Miyoung missing in action, and his own journey deemed a failure, the radio is all that remains—playing static to an audience of one in the now desolate space of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS ABOUT THE IDEA THAT STEIN HAD THE POTENTIAL TO BECOME A FOOL ARCANA BUT FAILED HIS JOURNEY AND WENT FROM JESTER TO HUNGER INSTEAD SIMILAR TO ADACHI
> 
> except stein had an arguably better fate because he didn't go completely evil. Just...morally grey


	5. Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji deserves a goddamn break and for someone to be on his side for once. No, I do not take constructive criticism on this.

Ryuji stares at his right arm, thinking about how it turned into a blade earlier that week during his charge at Kamoshida. In his defense, Kamoshida provoked him again, and Ryuji didn’t even  _ know _ that he had Weapon Genes or whatever they’re called in his DNA, let alone that he would first activate them during that incident, but it’s not like the school would care. As far as they were concerned, Ryuji tried to attack the volleyball coach— _ again _ , mind you—and would have to be punished. They would discuss it at the next board meeting. He’d probably be expelled.

Ryuji looks to the side, and sees his mother sleeping on the couch. She’s restless even in her dreams, and Ryuji can still see the worry lines on her face. 

He wishes he could stop screwing up so much so he could just give his mom a break.

It’s only a few days later that he finds an opportunity to do just that through a new student handbook from Shibusen Academy, delivered directly to the Sakamotos’ doorstep with an accompanying letter stating Ryuji’s required transfer into Shibusen’s N.O.T Course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my boy Ryuji I swear. I want him and his mom to be happy in Death City


	6. Rodent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe goro was right to call yuri a sewer rat

“Beautifully executed, Yuri,” Aelfric titters, and the praise makes Yuri feel like slime as he barely suppresses a grimace. “The chalice is finally mine now.” Aelfric then glances at the rest of the Wolves—the ones that they’ve bound up, at least. The others—Sumire, Gin, Hifumi, and Yuuki—are standing in shock further away with the Thieves and the back up they received from the Fódlan Branch. Aelfric smiles at his bounty, and it makes Yuri feel _sick_ . “Along with the blood of a Wildcard and the Four Apostles,” he adds approvingly.

“It seems I was correct…that there was an enemy in our midst,” Constance mutters darkly, even more so than usual while she’s in her more depressive state, “To think our bird was instead a _rat_. ”

Yuri stops just shy of wincing at that. Instead, he plasters on a sneer and replies, “You’ve always had a wild imagination, Constance. I’ve got to say, turning your attention elsewhere was a challenge even for me. You too, Goro.”

" _Fuck you_ , ” Goro seethes. “I was a  _ fool _ to ever put my faith in a filthy sewer rat like _you_ ,  Leclerc.” 

“Ouch, that’s harsh Goro. I thought we were friends. Partners till Death comes to claim our souls himself, right?” Though his tone is mocking, Yuri’s heart clenches painfully in his chest. Yuri had tried so hard to gain Goro’s trust, to make the so-called Second Coming of the Detective Prince let down his guard and see Yuri as an equal, as his partner, his _Meister_. And just like that, all of Yuri’s hard work toppled before his eyes. And all because this  _ bastard  _ went and kidnapped Yuri’s mother.

He’ll be sure to make Aelfric pay for this. But for now…

“That is enough with the banter, Yuri,” Aelfric’s voice cuts through the conversation. “I informed you not to divulge too much.”

“They’ll all be under the dirt soon enough,” he scoffs. “It’s not like they’ll be able to talk at that point.” Yuri shakes his head with a playful click of his tongue.  _ Play it cool _ , he tells himself. _Don’t let any of them see how much this truly affects you_. “After all I’ve gone and done for you, Aelfric, I would think you’d have just a  _ bit  _ more faith in me.” When Aelfric doesn’t reply, Yuri sighs. “Your silence speaks volumes… Guess  _ this  _ is the end of the niceties.”

“Yuri-senpai…?”

This time, Yuri can’t quite hide the wince in reaction to Sumire’s hurt voice. But he doesn’t spare his other partner a glance. He’s afraid that if he does, his whole resolve will crumble. He can’t have that. If he backs out now, not only does he fail his mother, but he fails his team. As their leader, it’s his duty to see this out through to the end.

He takes a deep breath, one that’s a little shaky, then glances at Kurusu, Boulregard, and the Eisner twins standing just a little bit away. 

“It’s all on you now, my friends,” he mutters to them. “I’m sure you and the others will figure it out.” 

Kurusu frowns in confusion, brow furrowing, and Yuri can still see the righteous anger burning in his eyes at his betrayal. But the Eisner twins and Boulregard set their mouths in hard lines, giving him minuscule nods in understanding. After all, he had asked Ascian for a peculiar favor, and she knew him well enough to know that he doesn’t do such things lightly. And while he didn’t ask anything of the Eisner twins, they know that there’s  _ always _ a method to his madness.

Still, when he finally gives in and spares a glance at his other Weapon Partner before they’re teleported away and he sees how she looks as if her whole world is coming down around her, he can’t help but feel that Constance and Goro’s words ring far too true for his liking.

Yuri wonders if this rat deserves to still call himself their leader once all of this is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri POV Cindered Shadows plotline but like heavily modified to fit this AU. I feel like Yuri would feel very guilty about having to betray Akechi and Sumire, even if only temporarily. Akechi has trust issues as is, and in this AU the whole point of having Yuri and Akechi partner with Sumire was to help her cope with the loss of her sister. Betraying her probably didn't exactly help her mental state, even _if_ she's slowly been getting better. Yuri probably carries this guilt with him for a long while


	7. Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dance, and an unwelcome guest.

Ascian has to admit: Akira cleans up well. A sharp suit and bow tie, hair styled and half of it slicked back, and a charming and playful smile gracing his quite handsome features…well, it’s no wonder why all the girls at the anniversary party are swooning over him. Ascian only rolls her eyes as she swirls around the fruity drink in her flute glass before downing it in a single go (it’s non-alcoholic, of course, much to Captain Jeralt’s chagrin—Lord Death is quirky and a little unpredictable, but he isn’t irresponsible enough to serve alcohol at a party full of underage students,  _ especially _ when one of them happens to be Black Star). She’s never been one for these fancy events, and she dislikes crowds of girls giggling over her partner.

Still, she admits that she  _ does _ enjoy the way Akira catches her eye from across the room and excuses himself from the conversation he was engaged in. She admits that she likes how he closes the distance between them in quick, long strides before offering his hand to hers for a dance with a coy grin. And yes, she admits that she relished in the moments that she was in his arms, dancing to the music that the band played as the world almost faded around them.

Now, if only that damn witch Medusa hadn’t ruined the entire evening by trying to unleash Kishin Asura—and _succeeding_ ,  at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the Persona Super Live artwork. Joker looks so handsome in it uwu
> 
> Also I forgot to mention previously, but these prompts aren't in chronological order, timeline-wise. So some prompts take place month or years before or after others


	8. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shark teeth is an uncommon trait, but Soul manages to find someone like him anyways

Soul was always a little insecure about his teeth. Yes, he  _ knows _ it’s weird, even for a Weapon. No, he  _ doesn’t  _ know why they’re so sharp,  _ please _ stop asking him. So what if they’re sharp like a shark’s teeth? It’s not like he asked for this! Think he likes having to constantly be cautious about not biting his tongue or cheek or lips so he doesn’t accidentally draw some blood? You think he liked being unable to eat for a solid month when his baby teeth fell out and these sharper, more deadly adult ones started growing in? It sucked! And no one knows what it feels like!

Well, no one except maybe Ryuji Sakamoto, that one new N.O.T Class student just a few years older than Soul. Yeah, he’s probably the only one that knows what it’s like, if the way Sakamoto’s own shark-like teeth glint under the cafeteria lights as he throws his head back in laughter has anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji DEFINITELY has shark teeth like Soul in a Soul Eater universe and no, you cannot change my mind. Also, those teeth must have hurt like a BITCH when they first came in, ouch.


	9. Throw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ren Amamiya's final disappearing act.

Ren tosses the baseball in his hand lightly. He frowns down at it, turning it over and over in his hand. He used to play baseball, back in his hometown. He was on the team. Their star player, as they used to say. He could throw a mean curveball, hit a perfect home run. His team showered him with praise and clapped his back. He thought they were his friends.

Then they threw him out to the dogs when they heard he was arrested.

Kicked off the team. Isolated by his peers. Abandoned by the people he could trust.

It’s so easy to see how fake the people around you are as soon as you strip away your own shiny gold layers. 

His own  _ parents _ gave up on him. Shipped him off to Death City the moment they could. Gave him up to literal strangers. Haven’t called since. Goes to show how much they actually care about their only child.

Ren looks down at the name change papers. Fine. If that’s how they want to play it, he’ll go along with it. Just this once.

The Amamiyas threw away their son, his teammates threw away their friend, and Ren Amamiya would throw away his name and his past tying all of them together.

He sets the baseball aside and writes down his new alias on the form. 

From now on, he would be known as Akira Kurusu.

And not once does he look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Akira was originally Ren Amamiya but used Shibusen's stage name option to change his name to Akira Kurusu. Mainly because I like the name better but also because I like the angst of it all. Also, I very much support the idea that Akira was on the baseball team back in his hometown


	10. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all don a mask of some kind. Tonight, they're just getting a little more literal and a little more fancy about it.

A masquerade party. How fitting, if pointless. 

Pointless because, as agents of Shibusen, many of those in attendance are capable of Soul Perception, and thus already know instinctively who the guests are even with masks obscuring their features. Fitting for the Thieves though, seeing as how they prefer wearing masks when doing some of their more... _ out of the public eye _ missions, which is most of their missions, if one is being honest. Perhaps it’s  _ too _ fitting, really. Wearing the masks they use for missions  _ here _ would defeat the entire purpose of wearing them on their more covert missions in the first place. 

No, tonight they don different plastic facades. The one that Ascian wears doesn’t cover her whole face like her other one does, just the upper portion. A black base accented with purple, with cat-like eye sockets that are a subtle nod to her true heritage. The edges of the mask are likewise shaped to give the impression of a cat, cunning and lithe. Combined with the black and purple dress that makes each movement of hers look graceful and sleek, Ascian must say that she feels quite sharp in her outfit.

Akira slides up next to her, his hand coming to rest on her lower back as he grins down at her from behind his black and red half mask. It’s not hard to tell who he is, even without Soul Perception. She doubts he even  _ tried  _ to disguise his identity this time. But he looks good, and he’s technically met the requirements for the party, so hey, it should be fine, right?

Ascian lets out a light laugh as he twirls her to the dance floor. Masks blur around them, skirts and suits spinning as they move to the sound of the music. Though the masks are nothing more than false anonymity, personas they plaster on their faces to futilely disguise their true forms, Ascian can’t help but revel in the festivities and mystery of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen those masquerade pictures of the PTs for the P5A? That is what inspired this


	11. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> partners are always there for each other, no matter the problem.

A scream tears through the night, and Daze jolts awake. Though his mind is foggy from the dredges of sleep, he still has enough sense to recognize Liv’s voice—even though she hardly uses it to speak, he’s grown accustomed to her battle cries and grunts of pain or exertion. He’s scrambling out of bed and beelining it to her room in an instant, vaguely registering Elias skidding out of his room in a panic to do the same.

Liv’s door is already open, and when Elias and Daze dive through, they see Priscilla trying to calm down a hyperventilating Liv. She’s clutching her throat, desperately gasping for breath as if she was drowning. Tears are streaming down her eyes and her body shivers and shakes violently.

Seeing no physical danger, Elias and Daze relax, but only slightly. Instead, their protectiveness is replaced by worry as they quickly make their way to Liv’s bedside as well. Elias sits near the foot of the bed, reaching out and gently rubbing calming circles against Liv’s knee. Priscilla moves out of the way to make room for Daze—though the younger girl may have known Liv for longer, it’s undeniable that Liv and Daze share a deeper, unique relationship that can’t quite be put into words. Instead, she carefully maneuvers herself to the other side of the bed, so that Liv is surrounded by friendly faces. She presses their shoulders together, hoping the contact will help ground the older girl. Daze wraps one arm around Liv’s shoulders and raises his other hand as an offering to Liv. She immediately takes the offering and grasps it as if it was her one lifeline, squeezing as if she feared he would let go. He wouldn’t. He’d never.

Slowly but surely, Liv’s breathing evens out, and though it’s still heavy and shuddering, it isn’t quite as bad as before.

Daze rubs her arm softly, peering down at her through his hair. Her eyes are still unfocused, but she seems to have calmed some.

“Liv?” he calls out gently, trying not to startle her. “Can you hear me?”

There’s a pause, before she nods ever so slightly.

“Alright,” he says, just as softly. “Was it a nightmare again?”

Another nod.

“The same one?”

A squeeze of his hand, and another confirmation. Priscilla squeezes Liv’s shoulder, a distant look in her eyes. Daze doesn’t blame her. She went through the same thing, afterall, even if only for one year compared to Liv’s six years of torture and experimentation.

They don’t speak after that. Just sit there in silence and let Liv calm down. Elias, at some point, gets up and leaves the room. When he comes back, he has a glass of milk in his hand that he offers to Liv. She takes it, and chugs it down almost greedily. That’s the only time someone leaves the room for the rest of the night. After some time, Liv shifts on the bed, making more room. Daze and Elias know the invitation when they see it, and together, the four of them squeeze themselves into what space they can find.

They don’t talk about the nightmare for the rest of the night, or even the next day, but they know that when Liv squeezes each of their arms in the morning, she’s showing her gratitude for them staying and keeping her night terrors from returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Priscilla, Liv, Daze, and Elias are all my OCs and I love them a lot, but goddamn do I still not know if that's what I want to name Elias dskfancsaf
> 
> Anyways, they're members of Shibusen's Fódlan Branch, whose head Death Scythe is another OC of mine (whose name is also still a WIP asdfghjdasfl). Liv was born with a Crest (I'm thinking maybe Fraldarius, but that's subject to change), but since she wasn't born to a noble house, she slipped by mostly unnoticed when the plague in Faerghus killed her parents. But then TWSITD came along and found her and subjected her to experimentation for 6 years like they did with Lysithea :( Priscilla was also abducted about a year before they escaped because of her Witch's soul and for the fact that no one would go looking for an orphan like her, so the two have become quite close during their time in captivity


	12. Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Witch has a familiar of some kind

Sleek black fur prowls through the alleys of Death City, Nevada in the dead of night. Piercing green eyes glint through the darkness, seeking out the Young Master. The Young Master is here. The Cat knows it. The Cat is the Young Master’s protector, and the Cat must look after the Young Master and defend the Young Master at all costs.

The Cat slinks up the ridiculously long staircase. He slips through the hallways like a shadow, letting his instincts guide him towards his liege. Though, with how new to the world the Young Master actually is, the Young Master might as well be the Cat’s charge until the Young Master is of the proper age. The Young Master, for now, is nothing more but the Little One.

Many winding hallways later, he finally finds his destination. The large doors open quickly, and he quickly darts inside before they can close shut again. There are two figures inside. The redhead one seems surprised to see the Cat, but the God in their presence doesn’t. The God simply watches the Cat, silent. But the Cat is not here for the God. The Cat is here for the Little One.

He sees the crib to the side. The Cat spares his audience of two no more attention than he already has. Without a single shred of hesitance, the Cat skulks towards the small bed. The man makes a noise of protest, but the God calms him. The Cat does not care though. He leaps up onto the railing and looks down at the Little One. The small infant gazes back at him, gurgling and cooing as babies do. Her violet eyes blink up at him languidly, and the Cat’s own emerald gaze observes silently. His tail swishes calmly behind him, and he does not move from that spot until the God decides that the child should rest in a proper home. Then and only then does the Cat move, for the God instructs a trusted subordinate to carefully take the child to his private estate, and thus the Cat must go with them. The subordinate gives the God a questioning look, but the God does not tell him to shoo the Cat away. The God knows that the Cat has a duty. The God understands that the Cat shall not cause harm unless harm is intended for the Little One. The God knows better.

And so the Cat trails closely behind the subordinate as he takes the Little One to the large mansion that will now be her home. The Cat makes himself comfortable in the room that the Little One’s crib rests in. The Cat remains in that house for many years, watching over the Little One as she grows older and wiser and finally takes on the proper mantle of Young Master. He lives in that manor until the day comes when the Young Master finally finds the perfect partner in the Trickster, and it is on that day that he leaves the manor to follow them to their new apartment. And from there, the apartment becomes his new den as he continues to guide and nurture the Young Master, as his duty so tells him to do. And because he is the Young Master’s partner, the Cat also finds himself cultivating the Trickster as well—though it certainly helps that the Trickster has his own companion, new as the brash thing may be.

The Cat lives to serve and protect the Young Master. It shall forever be his duty until the end of time itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus is the story of how Calcifer became Ascian’s familiar.


	13. Dune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain wonders if this what it means to finally, truly feel free.

The dunes of the Nevada desert stretches out across the land beyond Death City’s walls. It reminds Sylvain of the deserts in Sreng, and he’s not sure how he feels about that. His father had taken him to Sreng, once, just to show him what his so-called “duty” was. The memory of  _ that _ definitely leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. He doesn’t enjoy thinking about his father or the responsibilities that have been pushed onto him solely because he was the first one of his siblings born with a Crest. 

Sylvain shakes himself out of those thoughts, wiping his brow of the sweat that developed there from the unforgivable heat beating down on him. Being Faerghus born, he doesn’t really enjoy blazing heat. He’s more accustomed to the freezing cold of Faerghus’s seemingly eternal winter, so he definitely prefers the chilly nights of the desert here. 

Still, nothing can get him quite used to the feeling of sand in his shoes.  _ That _ will always remain an unpleasant reminder that he is far,  _ far _ from home. 

But maybe that isn’t a bad thing. He glances behind him, up at the large structure that is Shibusen Academy. The school is definitely…different, compared to what he’s used to. Back in Fódlan, people would throw themselves at him because of his noble position and status as the heir to House Gautier. Here though? None of that matters. No one cares about his Crest or his last name. They ask what his business is and leave it at that. He doesn’t get any special treatment, any special privileges. There is something strangely freeing about that. Something about it just screams to him _you don’t have to hide, we accept you for who you are, flaws and all_. And Sylvain can’t remember the last time he ever felt like that. Actually, Sylvain doesn’t know if he ever felt that way  _ at all _ before coming to Death City.

He takes a look out over the dunes of the desert again, and decides that so long as he can keep feeling that way, he can put up with a little more sand in his shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want nice things for Sylvain and I think Death City can give him that ;u;


	14. Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vidas swears to tear down the Crest system as long as it means Quincy can finally feel safe

Vidas knows that Kupala takes pride in their excellent craftsmanship in armor and weapons. Vidas also knows that Quincy was born to a family of metalsmiths—a subsequently common trade in their village—and that she herself is skilled in the forge. But Vidas doubts that Quincy had ever anticipated that she would need to forge armor to guard her heart. Life was a cruel mistress indeed, and it makes Vidas _furious_. 

He should have seen it coming. He should have warned her, prepared her, done _something_ to stop this from happening. He knew what these damn nobles were like. Hungry wolves, the lot of them. All they cared about were Crests and gaining more power _through_ those Crests. They didn’t care whose lives they uprooted, whose lives they might _ruin_. Vidas is living proof of that. He had done everything he could to avoid politics, but they still found out about his Crest of Macuil anyways, still decided to force his parents to give him up to House Ochs, force him to cooperate with their whims. He really should have known better than to think he could escape this unjust game that Fódlan strongarms everyone to play. He should have known better than to believe he could keep Quincy out of this unfair game too; she was his weapon partner at Shibusen, a prestigious and well-respected institution that nobility send their children to every generation, of _course_ she would fall under public eye. Of _course_ the other nobles would sneer down at her, treat her as a _lesser_ _being_ because she was a mere commoner from some reclusive village in the mountains of Fódlan’s Throat.

Of  _ course  _ House Ochs would secretly test her for a Crest anyways to make sure she was “worthy” of his companionship, and of  _ course _ they would find her Crest of Chevalier that she has tried so hard to keep hidden from the outside world.

Suddenly other nobles were  _ clamoring _ for her hand. Offer after offer came flooding in for her. Promises of riches and fame, of a life of comfort in exchange for her adoption or her hand in marriage. But Vidas knows. Vidas knows that those offers are nothing more than poorly disguised bait, intended to lure her into a gilded cage of which she would never be able to escape should she fall prey to that trap. They want her as their daughter, their heir that they will keep on a tight leash and under a critical eye to make their house prosper—or worse yet, want her as their _wife_ ,  their  _ breeding tool _ so they can produce their own heirs bearing both their own blood and a rare Crest.

By the Goddess, she was only _sixteen_!  How  _ dare  _ they. How  _ dare _ they take an innocent, bright-eyed young girl so full of optimism and make her fear love and affection, make her wonder if every smiling face she sees is just a mask that person is wearing to get in her pants and make her just one more step up the social ladder. Even now, nearly five years later, Quincy fears intimacy. Even now, at the age of twenty-one, she can’t pursue a romantic relationship without the fear that the person she’s opening her heart to is only pursuing her for her Crest.

Vidas will  _ never  _ forgive them. He’ll tear down this cursed, unethical system from the inside out even if he has to burn with it. He doesn’t care how long it will take—he’ll spend the rest of his life working towards that goal if he has to. He’d dedicate every waking moment to his cause if it meant he could one day give Quincy a future where she could finally retire that armor around her heart, where no noble could ever even  _ attempt _ to exploit or harm her ever again.

But until that day comes, Vidas will just have to keep her close, and hope that perhaps she will make an exception just for him. Until that day comes, Vidas will just have to make her a home so comfortable and welcoming that she’ll feel safe enough to shed her armor and fall into his arms—arms that are always open to her and her alone, even if she never reciprocates his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so apparently the people of Kupala are known for making armor and weapons using precious minerals. OBVIOUSLY I’m going to use that as a metaphor for the walls around Quincy’s heart that she built after the influx of people after her Crest. Vidas is pining very hard but doesn’t want to pressure her or make her uncomfortable when he knows that her view on love/romance has been severely skewed due to the Crest system. I just…really love my OCs uwu


	15. Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiders are a girl's best friend, until one day they aren't.

Chris has to be careful about spiders nowadays, something she never thought she would ever have to be careful about before. As a Spider Witch, she had no qualms about the eight-legged creatures; they were often at her beck and call, and were her companions when she was alone and needed the company. She assumes Takemi is the same—she has seen the way the older Spider Witch would look fondly at the little creatures scurrying around at the corner of the rooms or out the window.

But ever since Arachne resurfaced and brought along chaos and Madness and the  _ fucking Kishin Asura _ , Chris and Takemi had to be wary about the creatures they had once indiscriminately called their companions. They aren’t stupid; they know that Arachne is older and far more powerful than either of them could ever hope to surpass. Her control over the spiders always has and always  _ will  _ exceed their own. They don’t know anymore which spider is under her control or not, which arachnid is a friend or a spy. 

Chris doesn’t like being without the company of her spider friends. Her world feels so much lonelier without that familiar hum in the back of her head connecting her to her arachnids. Instead, she has to deal with the now amplified and incredibly irritating buzz of Madness found in every Witch’s soul, lurking just below her subconscious and threatening to go out of control and consume her completely. It’s a scary and stressful prospect, and it’s because of that that she’s afraid to leave the safety of Death City in fear that she might break and succumb to the Madness dwelling deep within.

Chris hopes Shibusen will deal with Arachne quickly, so things can get back to normal. She knows that Takemi hopes for the same. They would like to be able to be normal Spider Witches again without Arachne coming along to screw everything up, thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how animal motifs actually work in Soul Eater for Witches and Sorcerers? Like, idk if there can only ever be one Spider Witch at a time or if there can be multiple. But for this AU, I’m just gonna say multiple Witches/Sorcerers of the same animal motif can exist at once. Poor Chris and Takemi have to deal with the repercussions that come with being the same type of Witch as the one that’s, you know, trying to destroy humanity.


	16. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedue isn't as alone as he might think he is.

Dedue likes gardening. It is soothing. It is relaxing. It reminds him of home. Or at least, it reminds him of the good times back home, before his people were massacred, before his parents were slaughtered and he and his sister were orphaned, before the death and tragedy got so bad that Shibusen actually had to step in and threaten potential  _ war _ with Faerghus if they didn’t cease their senseless slaughter based on faulty, forged information.

Right. Relaxing. He is here to relax. 

He waters the flowers. Aresemi is not with him today, unfortunately, but he does not mind. She’s with Tsubaki Nakatsukasa today—if he remembers correctly, she had promised to teach his sister how to cook a certain Japanese dessert, and Aresemi was far too excited about it that Dedue did not have the heart to say no. It was fine, though. Nakatsukasa has a kind heart and gentle soul. Dedue does not doubt her pure intentions. Aresemi will be in safe hands.

Still, it’s a little lonely, gardening by himself.

That is, until Pandora Valentine flitters into the greenhouse excitedly, rambling to her partner Ashe Ubert as she drags him along with her. She’s talking about flowers she wants to plant, and when she spots the foreign flowers of Duscur that Dedue is cultivating, he can practically see the stars in her eyes. Before he knows it, the two of them are helping him tend to the flower beds. Somewhere along the way, Haru Okumura comes in with her partner Makoto Niijima and that Shibusen ward from Almyra (Cyril, he think is his name), lugging along heavy bags of fertilizer, and the three former occupants of the greenhouse are somehow roped into helping Okumura plant some things she’s been meaning to grow. Their group of six then turns into eight when Byleth Eisner and Yu Narukami decide to drop in to see the plants and offer their own assistance.

Dedue doesn’t even realize he’s smiling until he meets up with Aresemi later and Nakatsukasa, who was kind enough to escort his sister back to him, comments on how much better he looks when he lets his happiness show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think...Dedue deserves some friends. Ones that don’t constantly remind him of his troubled past uwu


	17. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka doesn't understand music the way normal people do, but that doesn't mean she doesn't understand music _period_ , despite popular belief.

They say that the eyes are the window to the soul, but Maka says otherwise. 

No, in her opinion,  _ music _ is the window to the soul.

Soul says that she doesn’t understand music. And maybe she _doesn't_.  She doesn’t know how to read sheet music or how to make a catchy beat. She doesn’t know what’s good music and what’s bad music, doesn’t know when a note is too flat or too sharp. 

But she can tell when someone pours their soul into their songs. She can always tell, because when people pour their hearts out in their music, they inadvertently send out their own Wavelengths. There’s a reason why Soul Resonance is so often likened to sound and music, after all. Soul Resonance is simply two souls singing a duet together. Maka knows that much, at least.

That’s why, even though the song Soul played for her on their first meeting sounded so creepy and dark, Maka knew instantly that he was the partner that she wanted to have. His music was raw and open and _honest_.  And yeah, Maka knew even then that he probably won’t always be like that—he didn’t seem like the mushy, oversharing type of person—but the fact that he let her see that side of him, even for the briefest _moment_ ,  meant  _ something _ to her.

It meant something to her that his music was crying out for help, begging for someone— _anyone_ — to accept him, flaws and all.

And. Well. Music is the window to the soul. 

And Maka was never known for letting a hurting soul hurt alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt like Maka _does_ understand music, but not in the way most people do. I always felt like she understands the emotions behind the making of the music, not necessarily what makes the music popular or well-liked


	18. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro and Sumire learn that Yuri isn't as worldly as he so often appears.

Goro is, quite frankly, _bored_. 

He and his partners had taken on a mission overseas in Fódlan. It wasn’t anything too bad, really—just a group of pre-Kishin that needed to be eliminated. They weren’t even that dangerous, to be honest, but their numbers were large, and since the three of them were an unusual team consisting of a total of _three_ people with Weapon Genes rather than just the standard one or two, they needed all the souls they could harvest if they wanted to keep up with their peers. The most difficult part was tracking them down—for a bunch of low-level targets, they were irritatingly slippery—but once they finally tracked down their base of operations, it didn’t take long for the three of them to make quick work of their targets. Even Sumire, who is the least experienced in fighting between them, has no trouble when it comes to dispatching their enemies (though it probably helps that Goro and Yuri make sure to keep a close eye on her during battles).

But the tracking took too long. By the time they’ve cleared the area and completed the mission, it’s far too late to try heading back to the nearest town or village. So instead, they decide to camp out in the forest. Fódlan is known for its Demonic Beasts though, not to mention bandits prowling through the night hoping to catch travelers unaware, so they take turns on night watch.

At the moment, however, none of them can seem to get a wink of sleep. So Goro, despite his exhaustion, finds himself wide awake and staring at the stars, not knowing what to do now that their mission is over.

Sumire, ever awkward, tries to fill the silence. “Um,” she starts, stopping when Yuri and Goro glaces her way, the former indifferent and the latter scowling at the interrupted peace. “The…the stars are really pretty in Fódlan, huh?”

Yuri snorts at her awful attempt at conversation. Her face burns, but he seems to humor her anyways. “Yes, I suppose they are,” Yuri agrees. He leans back, quirking a brow up at the galaxy above them. “I suppose it helps that we’re far away enough from a large city that the pollution doesn’t obscure them from view. Quite lucky, that.”

“Isn’t it?” Sumire agrees, latching on to the conversation quickly with a smile.

Goro just rolls his eyes. He’s not one for small talk, so he keeps himself out of the conversation. That is, until—

“Hmm, I wonder if we should go fishing sometime after we get back home. The Bountiful Fishing Rod is out tonight, so I suppose it’s already that time of season.”

...What.

“The _what_?" Goro voices, turning to Yuri with an incredulous look.

Yuri looks mildly surprised. He blinks at Goro, tilting his head in a rare sign of confusion. He points to the sky, tracing out some vague pattern among the stars. “The Bountiful Fishing Rod. It’s a constellation. Have you not heard of it?”

“The Bountiful Fishing Rod,” Sumire repeats, equally puzzled. She sounds like she's trying not to laugh.

“...Yes?” Yuri says, wary of the amusement in her voice. “You know. The constellation you see when the fish are plenty and you’re guaranteed a good haul?”

“Leclerc,” Goro says in all seriousness. “What, pray tell, the _fuck_ are you talking about?”

Yuri scowls at Goro, but he can see the pink tinting the tips of his Meister’s ears even in the darkness of the night. Ah, so the seemingly unflappable Savage Mockingbird _can_ get flustered.

“It’s the Bountiful Fishing Rod,” Yuri insists. “It always appears around this time of year, as a sign that now would be the best time to head to the nearest fishing hole.”

“Yuri-senpai, I have never heard about this constellation in my entire life,” Sumire says between giggles.

“Neither have I,” Goro agrees. “Probably because it _doesn't exist_."

“What? Of course it does. Maybe the constellations of Fódlan are just different from the ones you’ve grown up with.”

“Leclerc, I’ve read every book I could possibly find in order to learn about the differences between Fódlan and the outside world.” Which is true. When Goro learned that Lord Death wanted him to partner up with the likes of Yuri Leclerc, Goro had wanted to know every tidbit of information that could be useful to him. So when he learned that Yuri was from Fódlan, a country notorious for its history of isolationism and strict customs, it was only natural that he would look up every possible nuance that might be important to understanding Yuri’s behavior. Not that it ever really mattered anyways—Yuri was unpredictable and kept his card close to his chest, even when it came to his partners. It infuriated Goro to no end, but he also secretly respected that cunning of his. “There’s no such thing. Constellations are one of the few things that Fódlan seems willing to share with the outside world.”

Yuri frowns, processing. “...You’ve really never heard of the Bountiful Fishing Rod?”

“No.”

“What about the Leicester Money Bag? The constellation that appears around spring that tells you when there’s going to be an influx of trade and commissions from Leicester, so it’s best to take up missions there because the rewards are going to be a lot higher around that time of year?”

“That’s not a thing, Leclerc.”

“The Hidden Dagger? A warning to watch your back?”

“Nope.”

“What about the Large Glass of Ale?” Yuri asks, a note of desperation seeping into his tone for just a moment. He points out another pattern of stars. “A sign that the local bar has some good alcohol and you should enjoy it while it lasts?”

“Okay, now you are just being ridiculous,” Goro smirks as Sumire starts to laugh out loud. Yuri crosses his arms over his chest and looks away, miffed at their amusement. “Who the hell taught you all of this?”

Yuri is silent for a moment, refusing to make eye contact with either of them. Eventually, he mutters, a bit defensively, “The Eisner twins.”

Byleth and Blythe Eisner. Of fucking _course_. Those two are likely the most eccentric people Goro has ever met in his life, and seeing as how he lives in Death City, that’s saying a _lot_. 

“I’d hate to break it to you, Leclerc, but the Eisner twins are a pair of liars.”

“Are you saying the Eisners went through the entire effort to not only make up random constellations, but also went as far as to give them backstories and meaning just so they could feed their load of crap to me?”

“Yes, that is _exactly_ what I am saying, Leclerc.”

Yuri leans forward, pinching the bridge of his nose. The redness of his ears has yet to go away, and Goro relishes in this rare moment of embarrassment from his partner.

Sumire, deciding that Yuri deserves a bit of a break, pats his back comfortingly. “Would you like me to tell you about _real_ constellations?”

" _Please_."

Well. The more you know, Goro supposes.

* * *

oOo

* * *

When the three get back to Death City, they don’t run into the Eisner twins for a while. They also went out on a mission overseas while Yuri, Sumire, and Goro were out in Fódlan, so Yuri doesn’t get the chance to confront them right away. It’s nearly a week after the whole revelation that they finally cross paths with Byleth and Blythe, both out in town with their father Jeralt.

They don’t suspect that anything is amiss, so the twins give the three of them polite nods before moving to continue on their merry way with Jeralt in tow. Yuri, however, is determined to confront them on the matter, and stalks over to them with a scowl

“Why did you feed me all that bullshit about the constellations?” he accuses when he catches up to them.

Byleth and Blythe blink at him. They seem genuinely confused. Jeralt, suspiciously, turns his back to the conversation. 

“...What?” Byleth asks in her usual deadpan.

“The constellations,” Yuri says. “All the ones you told me about? The ‘Bountiful Fishing Rod’? The ‘Large Glass of Ale’? Why the hell did you tell me about made up constellations and let me believe it for all these years?”

Byleth and Blythe stare at him. “...But we didn’t make those up,” Blythe says slowly. “Those constellations _are_ real.”

Goro rolls his eyes. “No, they aren’t,” he interjects. “Come now, how long do you plan on sticking with this story?”

The edges of Byleth’s mouth quirk down ever so slightly—a sign of her irritation. “We’re serious,” she insists. “The Bountiful Fishing Rod and Large Glass of Ale are _real_. The Bountiful Fishing Rod is a sign that it’s the season to fish, and the Large Glass of Ale is a sign of good alcohol in the nearest bar. We learned all about the stars and constellations from our…”

She trails off. She blinks. She and Blythe exchange a look, realization dawning in their usually blank gazes. They both turn to Jeralt, who’s already walking away and whistling a random tune.

“Dad. Did you _make up random constellations_ just to mess with us? And not tell us about it until we were _twenty_?”

No answer. Jeralt keeps whistling. Keeps walking away.

“Dad. _Dad!_ "

Byleth and Blythe chase after him as he speeds up his strides.

Yuri sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “And suddenly, all the stories make sense. Of _course_ Captain Jeralt is the cause behind all this. I really should have figured, what with the kinds of stories I was being told.”

Goro sighs and shakes his head, while Sumire giggles.

The Eisners are an eccentric bunch indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Blythe, age nine, young and impressionable: “hey dad tell us about the constellations.”  
> Jeralt, wanting to just fish peacefully and not knowing shit about constellations and just pulling random shit out of his ass: “oh uh. That one. That one says we’re gonna eat a fuck ton of fish tonight.”  
> Byleth and Blythe, nodding very seriously and believing every word of it coming out of Jeralt’s mouth because that is what children do with their parents: “Ah. We see. It all makes sense now.”  
> Jeralt, sweating: “Sure does kiddos.”
> 
> So anyways Yuri and his mom move to Death City when he’s around, like, fifteen, so he actually has known the Eisner twins for a few years. And the twins have never lied to him, so he just kinda believed them when they talked about the stars. They seemed so sure about it, what else was he supposed to do except have faith that they were telling him the truth?
> 
> And Jeralt just seems like the person who would make this shit up fhakgdsaffhan
> 
> Needless to say, Akechi holds this over his head _forever_


	19. Familiars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Witch and Sorcerer has a familiar. But in Fodlan, it's especially important what _kind_ of familiar you have.

They say that the animal that a witch or sorcerer is tied to is indicative of that person’s true nature. In particular, the nature of one’s familiar is especially analyzed and seen as a reflection of one’s character. Are they calm and docile, or wild and untamable? Are they ferocious, dangerous, and commanding, or are they gentle, harmless, and insignificant? Elegant and poised, or barbaric and filthy? Fódlan, in particular, is picky about the familiars they praise, and each region has their own view of animals that were worthy of reverence. 

If you are of the Leicester Alliance and have a majestic stag as your familiar, you are likely respected and deemed worthy to be invited in all the best gatherings the nobles hosted, even if you were born a commoner. After all, the golden deer of Leicester were said to be the guardians of the land since time immemorial. In contrast, were you to have a wolf as your magical companion and aesthetic, you’d likely be seen as a threat, someone to stay far,  _ far _ away from. After all, wolves hunt the guardians in which Leicester so greatly admires. 

In the Adrestian Empire, the eagle is the most highly respected familiar. It is a symbol of power and authority, being the coat of arms for not just the royal family, but for the nation as a whole. Ironically enough, there hasn’t been a witch or sorcerer bearing an eagle familiar in the Hresvelg bloodline for generations, yet by random chance that boy from an offshoot branch of House Ochs managed to snag himself Adrestia’s most sought after companion. On the other hand, were you to claim the rabbit as your steadfast motif, you’d likely be looked down upon. You were prey—weak and cowardly—and weren’t of use to the ambitions of the great Imperial households.

And finally, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus claims the lion as their source of pride. It was only to be expected, really—after all, while not as magically proficient as most sorcerers really ought to be, Loog himself was famed for his lion companion, so much so that he earned himself the moniker “King of Lions”. On the opposite end, a hyena familiar was a sign of a thief and/or a generally deceptive person. To have a hyena as your familiar was to have no honor. No, it was far better to have a lion. To have a lion is to have Loog himself give his stamp of approval from the heavens, or perhaps even a sign of Loog reborn—or so the saying goes. Only the most worthy of heroes would ever claim the lion as their guide and messenger.

So Cicatrice wonders just what, exactly, it means when the lion claims him—the bastard child of House Charon, born without a Crest and who left Fódlan for the thrill that was Shibusen’s E.A.T Course without a second thought—as their master.

Magic truly works in mysterious ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things: 
> 
> -Cicatrice is just a place holder name for now tbh. But regardless of what I call him, it's not going to actually be his given name. He probably used the name change system Shibusen has tbh.  
> -Cicatrice is not Catherine's brother, despite being of House Charon. He's probably like, her uncle or distant cousin something something removed.  
> -I feel like Fodlan would be very picky about familiars. Idk, just a hunch  
> -I ALSO feel like I should explain that in this AU, a treaty was signed between the Witch Order and Shibusen around fifteen years prior to the events of this AU (around 2005). That being said, Fodlan was one of the few places that openly accepted and even encouraged Witches/Sorcerers and the use of their powers.


	20. Disgusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji disgusts Shiho

PALADIN is now online!

 **Paladin**

I can’t believe you ryuji

After everything we’ve been through

All the shit I put up with for your sake

All the things I SACRIFICED for you

And this is how you treat me?

Unbelievable

Never in my life have I been so disgusted by you

Don’t you EVER talk to me again

 **Charmer**

???

 **Mockingbird**

Suzui, you realize that this is the group chat, right?

 **Argonaut**

I feel like we weren’t supposed to see this…

 **Noir**

Shiho-chan, are you alright??

 **Striker**

holy crap

@Skull what did you do?

 **Panther**

SAKAMOTO WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY GIRLFRIEND

JOKER is now online!

 **Joker**

He ate the last cookies 

**Mockingbird**

...seriously? 

**Crow**

You 

Are making all this fuss 

Over cookies 

**Paladin**

T he y w ere my fu cjin g co o ki e s 

**Lock-Out**

LMAO 

SKULL is now online!

 **Skull**

i already said i was sorry, jeez! 

i didnt know they were yours! 

**Ghost**

but you still committed the atrocious act of eating the sweets 

and didn’t leave any for the rest of us 

monster 

**Paladin**

See? She gets it. 

**Skull**

not you too ascian 

**Oracle**

lol 

how heartless ryuji 

**Charmer**

absolute heathen 

**Nocturne**

Heretic! 

**Panther**

Unforgivable 

**Fox**

Truly, the worst of the worst… 

**Skull**

get off my ass already i said sorry like a million times! 

**Joker**

Mona says that no matter how many times you apologize, it doesn’t change the fact that you’re an idiot 

**Skull**

yeah well tell that damn cat that nobody gives a shit what he says 

**Joker**

Mona is now angrily yowling in my ear and I blame you Ryuji 

**Ghost**

nice going sakamoto 

now akira and I have to listen to Mona complain for the rest of the day 

this is all your fault 

**Paladin**

Atrocious 

**Glamour**

Shame on you Sakamoto. 

**Panther**

Truly a dick move 

**Charmer**

how insensitive of you ryuji 

**Violet**

Poor Ascian and Akira-senpai… 

**Skull**

This is bullying 

I’m being bullied 

**Paladin**

That sounds like a you problem 

**Skull**

@Queen aren’t you supposed to stop shit like this? 

QUEEN is now online!

 **Queen**

This conversation is too ridiculous and I refuse to get involved. 

QUEEN is now offline!

 **Skull**

BRO!! 

**Lock-Out**

LMAO 

**Joker**

nice lol 

**Oracle**

QUEEN WHERE U AT THO? 

**Ghost**

god I wish that was me 

**Crow**

I don’t get paid enough for this shit 

**Charmer**

you dont get paid at all go-go 

**Crow**

Exactly 

I should be compensated for having to put up with you lot of idiots 

**Ghost**

rood 

**Crow**

Ascian as one of my closest friends and confidants you know that I care about you with all my heart 

But you’re, quite frankly, on thin fucking ice 

**Oracle**

language dickwad 

**Joker**

Yeah there are children present 

**Crow**

Oh, like you? 

JOKER has kicked CROW from the chatroom “~DON’T BE SUSPICIOUS~”!

 **Noir**

Akira-kun, no! 

**Glamour**

Akira yes. 

**Striker**

SERVES YA RIGHT SUCKER! 

**Ghost**

it’s what he deserves 

**Violet**

Akira-senpai, you should probably stay away from Goro-senpai for a while 

He looks like he’s ready to go over there and shoot you 

**Mockingbird**

It’s actually almost adorable how red his face is getting in anger 

Maybe I should take notes 

It’d be fun to push his buttons, get him all riled up like that, especially when we’re alone together, just the two of us… 

**Violet**

YURI-SENPAI!!! 

**Charmer**

gross 

**Skull**

AW HELL NAW MAN! 

**Oracle**

ACK MY INNOCENT TEENAGE EYES!! 

**Striker**

TMI Boss 

**Lock-Out**

Innocent? 

Sounds fake tbh 

**Joker**

Futaba don’t you watch hentai every other week 

**Argonaut**

KURUSU-KUN 

**Striker**

TMI JOKER 

**Oracle**

well you got me there 

**Panther**

FUTABA 

**Striker**

T M I F U T A B A 

**Ghost**

hey thems just the facts 

**Paladin**

I guess we learn something new every day 

even if we don’t want to 

**Charmer**

balthus you sound like such a prude you hypocritical milf hunter 

**Striker**

Shove off Hapi 

**Nocturne**

Enough! 

Yuri, PLEASE keep such salacious thoughts to yourself in the future! 

Hapi, none of us want to hear more about Balthus’s preferences in the chat, we hear enough about his poor tastes in real life. 

**Striker**

Hey! 

**Glamour**

She’s right though. 

**Constance**

And Oracle, Joker, PLEASE refrain from talking about those abhorrent shows as well! 

**Oracle**

Fine fine 

**Joker**

No promises 

How about I just add Crow back in and refrain from kicking him again and we’ll call it even 

**Nocturne**

Ugh, I suppose that’s the best I’ll get out of you 

Fine! Just add him in again. 

**Joker**

Yes ma’am 

**Mockingbird**

Well that was certainly entertaining 

I’m just messing with all of you anyways 

I deal with enough of Crow’s attitude as it is 

Although I must admit... 

[IMG_8958.jpeg] 

Definitely worth it to see such a cute expression on your face, Violet~ 

**Violet**

Y U R I S E N P A I 

**Charmer**

wow 

didnt know a persons face could get that red 

**Ghost**

yoshizawa.exe has stopped working 

QUEEN is now online!

 **Queen**

Mockingbird, leave Violet alone. 

**Mockingbird**

ugh just kill all my fun why don’t you 

But fine, I’ll stop 

**Skull**

wow so you come to yoshizawas aid but not mine? 

i see how it is 

**Ghost**

it’s what you deserve 

**Paladin**

Us ladies need to stick together 

**Panther**

Tell him, Shi! 

**Noir**

Quite true! 

About the ladies sticking together thing, I mean. 

**Fox**

Joker, what is taking so long? 

**Mockingbird**

Yeah, hurry up and add Crow back 

He looks like he’s about to burst a blood vessel 

**Joker**

I 

I can’t 

**Glamour**

...What. 

**Argonaut**

What do you mean, “you can’t”? 

**Joker**

I mean it’s not letting me add him back in 

**Queen**

Futaba. 

**Oracle**

HEY WAIT IT AIN’T ME THIS TIME 

I’M BEING FRAMED!! 

**Lock-Out**

huehuehuehuehue 

**Queen**

Gin. Stop it. 

**Lock-Out**

ok fine but only because you scare me 

u can add him now aki 

**Joker**

Thank you 

JOKER has added GORO AKECHI to the chatroom “~DON’T BE SUSPICIOUS~”!

JOKER has changed GORO AKECHI’s nickname to “CROW”!

 **Crow**

Kurusu I am going to shoot you in the head 

JOKER has changed CROW’s nickname to “BRAT CAT”!

 **Noir**

Akira-kun! 

**Ghost**

I mean 

**Skull**

LMAO SUCK IT AKECHI 

**Ghost**

he’s not wrong 

**Brat Cat**

I CHANGED MY MIND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY 

**Joker**

Why are you booing me? I am right 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I make use of work skins and interrupt our daily scheduled program to bring in Phantom Thieves and Ashen Wolves chatfic Shenanigans™
> 
> Also I love Shiho and would die for her. She deserves the world and that is exactly what I plan on giving her.
> 
> Also also, Hifumi and Mishima are technically part of the Ashen Wolves too, but I haven't gotten around to making their icons dajfhdsafb ONE DAY
> 
> The main PT + Akechi & Sumire icons are from @noosey-woosey on tumblr, and I used their blank template to make the rest


	21. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning meets the Master of the Velvet Room

Sothis just wanted to sleep. She wanted to close her eyes and rest, not worry about the world and what is happening. But it seems as if fate had other plans, always rudely awakening her and keeping her active.

She falls asleep for what she hopes to be eternity. When that doesn’t happen, she awakens in a room of velvet blue darkness, sitting on a throne high above. Down below, at the base of the stairs leading up to her throne, is a desk and a man with an impossibly long nose sitting behind it, grinning up at her.

“How peculiar,” is what he says to her, chuckling. “It seems that the actions of another have allowed us to welcome two more guests into this humble room, and it seems that your fate has been tied to theirs as well.”

He’s familiar, but Sothis can’t remember why. He introduces himself as Igor and apologizes for the fact that for the time being, it will just be them in this space. His attendants aren’t needed quite yet. But soon. Soon she will understand.

She doesn’t yet, so instead, she yawns and goes back to sleep on her throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana: “Go to sleep!!!1!1”  
> Sothis: “ok”


	22. Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daze's thoughts on Liv's silence.

Liv is silent, for the most part. Selectively mute, Priscilla explained to him after he had gotten them to safety when they first met. When Liv first agreed to a partnership with Daze and Elias, the only noises she’d make at the start were from battle cries and grunts of pain. It was a bit difficult to communicate, at first. They had to have Priscilla translate for them a lot in the beginning. Daze and Elias didn’t know a lot of sign language, and Liv’s expressions were often eerily blank and monotonous. There were times that Daze wondered if Liv felt anything at all.

But he learned. She spoke through her body language and her hands. Daze went out of his way to buy as many books on sign language that he could, and whatever his books couldn't tell them, Liv taught them herself. Daze is a fast learner, so he caught on quick. Elias had a bit more difficulty remembering the things that weren’t battle-related, but if there was anyone better at reading Liv’s body language than Daze and Priscilla, it was Elias.

Eventually, the silence stopped being so unnerving. As Liv found out more about herself and the people around her, she began to become more... _lively_.  She smiled more. Became more playful and expressive. Started to enjoy the normal commodities and novelties she never got to experience during her time as a captive. She was always an assertive person, but she started forming an identity that was all _her_ ,  not just the number tattooed on her wrist. 

She still didn't speak often, but you could tell she was happy when she smiled wide or prodded you playfully. She’d express her care explicitly when she squeezed your hand or pulled you into a hug and ran her fingers through your hair. You'd know that she was sad or needed some comfort when she'd press her head against your arm or shoulder, or tugged at your fingers hesitantly with a trembling lip. You could see her frustration when her brow furrowed and she scowled and clenched her fists or threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

She hardly ever utters a word, but sometimes you'd get a noise out of her. A hum of appreciation or satisfaction. A growl of anger or annoyance. A small giggle of mirth or jubilation. A whimper of fear or sadness.

But there are moments—rare, unforgettable moments—when she forgoes the silence and voices her thoughts.

The first time it happens is when they first make progress on the investigation into the people who abducted her and Priscilla. Liv is so overcome with a feeling of gratitude, of feeling like she’s finally found a place she truly _belongs_ ,  that she pulls Daze and Elias into a hug and whispers in a hoarse voice, " _Thank you_." 

It’s only two words, but those two words made all the difference. The two boys swear that they won’t let her down.

She still doesn’t speak a lot after that. But every now and then she’ll utter a brief word or two when in the company of her three friends. It’s a good sign that the people around her make her feel comfortable. Safe. Protected and loved. It’s a sign of her absolute trust. When the three of them and Priscilla graduate and are assigned to the Fódlan branch under the Death Scythe Cicatrice, she’s back to longer periods of silence. But Cicatrice—despite his gruff nature and blunt words—easily fills in the role of a father figure for  _ all _ of them, really, and so it’s not long before he becomes privy to her words as well. Her words are always short and to the point. She always makes sure the people who need to hear her words can do so clearly and without a single chance of misinterpreting them, so often she speaks when they’re gathered closely together.

But the first time Daze is blessed to be the sole receiver of her words is when they're behind the closed doors of his room, candlelight illuminating the small space and setting the mood as he steals passionate kiss after passionate kiss from her lips. He's hungry for her in a way he's never felt before. One hand is on her hip while the other arm is propped just beside her head, keeping Daze from crushing Liv underneath his body weight. He can't get enough of the noises he's pulling from her mouth—the little gasps, the soft whimpers, the appreciative hums, it's all driving him _insane_. 

Her hands, tangled in his hair, tug him away from her lips. He pulls back with an unhappy groan, but freezes when she utters his name.

"Daze."

His eyes snap open, staring at her in wonder. Did she…?

"Daze."

She did. He saw her lips move, saw how she whispered his name in that hoarse voice. Her voice is soft and hoarse, but the way she utters his name—so delicate, so fragile, so full of bottled up emotion waiting to _burst_ —lights  up a fire in Daze’s heart. He wants _more_. 

"Daze," Liv says again, a little stronger this time. She's struggling to control her breathing, but she manages. She licks her lips, eyes searching his face as she takes a hand and brushes the hair out of his face, then traces her fingers along his jawline.

"Liv…?" Daze ventures, a little breathless. It still amazes him, how badly she still affects him even after all this time.

Her eyes trail back to his, and their gazes lock. There's so much emotion in them, something raw and  _ powerful _ that makes Daze feel almost overwhelmed. Liv cups his face in her hands, bringing it closer to her. She nuzzles his nose with her own, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Daze," she says, eyes piercing through his soul, "I love you."

And God, he loves her too. And he makes sure to tell her that, over and over again as they relish in each other’s embrace long into the night, stealing loving and heated kisses from each other’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liv is selectively mute, but talks when she’s around people she’s completely comfortable with. So far, the only people on that list are Priscilla, Daze, Elias, and Cicatrice. And even then, she usually only says a few words at best.
> 
> Also, I don't think I've clarified, but they're all in their early twenties here. I just want Liv and Daze to be soft together uwu


	23. Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ascian loves candles. Akira finds out why.

Ascian loves candles, though Akira doesn’t know why—just another one of her quirks, he supposes. Whenever they go shopping, it’s almost guaranteed that Ascian makes a beeline to the candle section, should there be one. Candles are usually a safe gift when you’re unsure of what she would like to receive on a celebration like her birthday or Christmas. Unless they’re traveling outside of Death City for an extended period of time, Akira always finds at least one candle lit up come the afternoon, the delicate scent of pumpkins or autumn leaves or cinnamon wafting through the air while Ascian casually goes about the rest of her day. 

He asks Kid about it, once, when Ascian is out with the girls and he and Kid coincidentally run into each other in town and decide to just hang together. They walk around for a bit before taking a break at Cafe Leblanc. 

The question seems so innocuous that Akira doesn’t really expect a deep answer out of it—perhaps a quick anecdote or something like that. So he’s mildly surprised when Kid gingerly sets his coffee cup down, lips pursed into an unpleasant grimace.

“That…is likely a way for her to calm her anxiety,” he theorizes. 

At Akira’s look of bafflement, Kid elaborates. “You know, of course, about Ascian’s unstable wavelength.”

It’s said as a statement of fact, and Akira can’t help but wince. How could he  _ not _ know? It was the entire reason that Lord Death had been so keen on partnering her up with Akira’s own extremely flexible one. It was a lesson he learned the hard way during their first month of partnership, when Akira was bitter and angry and avoided her at any opportunity—when she collapsed because her wavelength had gotten too out of hand without anyone to steady it for her. Of  _ course _ he knows about it.

So Akira nods silently, and Kid presses on. “Well, as you can probably imagine, something like that would be quite stressful for a young child. Especially when something like that keeps her trapped in the city, unable to leave and truly spread her wings. And I’m sure you’ve also noticed how too much social interaction tends to make her a little anxious.”

Akira has indeed noticed, actually. Ascian hides it well, he’ll admit, but he can see how on edge she always seems whenever being introduced to new people. She dislikes not knowing their intentions, so much so that she actually developed a habit of categorizing people based on the major arcana that she feels fits them best. He doesn’t really understand it, but she says that it calms her, so who is he to take that away from her?

“All of that worry and anxiety combined, well, it’s bound to overwhelm her. I think the candles ease her, somehow. A bit like aromatherapy, if you’d like to think of it that way.” Kid raises his cup again, taking a sip and peering over the edge of his drink at Akira’s face. “Would I be correct to assume that the candles are autumn scented in some way?”

Akira blinks, surprised. “Uh. Yeah, actually.”

Kid nods. “I figured. She always seems the most relaxed during the fall season. I’ve always assumed it’s due to her…heritage, so to speak.”

In other words, he assumes it’s because she’s a Black Cat Witch, was born on Halloween, has grown up in Death City, and was practically raised by the literal God of Death himself. Go figure.

“That…makes sense, I guess,” Akira admits, because what else is there to say about that?

Kid only nods in understanding and changes the topic to something else. 

They talk for a while longer before they part ways. The sun is setting over the desert dunes just outside of the city borders, bathing the streets of Death City in a golden orange glow. Ascian is likely home by now, Akira thinks idly. He’s on his way back to their apartment as well, before a store catches his eye. An assortment of candles are on display, and Akira can’t help but think back to the conversation he had earlier with Kid. 

He shrugs to himself. He has enough allowance to spare. A few candles for Ascian wouldn’t hurt.

And sure enough, the lightness of his wallet is definitely worth it when he arrives home, drops a pumpkin-scented candle in Ascain’s lap, and watches her eyes light up in joy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite how confident Ascian may appear, she's actually a ball of nerves. But she _also_ denies it vehemently, even to herself, so you won't catch her acknowledging the fact that she may possibly be nervous with every social interaction she's forced into.


	24. Tarot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ascian tries to sort out the intentions and goals of three lords using nothing but tarot cards.

Ascian can’t see souls like some of the other Meisters can. It’s just a downside of being born a Witch. She’ll always have more difficulty with applying Wavelength related subjects practically than a human would. Equivalent exchange, and all that. Still, it frustrated her a bit when she couldn’t sort out the intentions of those around her as fluently as someone with Soul Perception would, like Maka or Yusuke. While they could steal one glance at a person’s soul to see their desires, quirks, and feelings, Ascian had to look for visual cues and dredge up whatever background information she could find in order to discern one’s intentions.

Though, her tarot provides her some comfort.

She knows that people cannot be so easily slated into specific yet ever flexible categories and be expected to be nothing more—no two souls are exactly alike, and behind every label they fit is a new layer of nuance that distinguishes each individual from another. Still, it makes understanding people easier when she can determine their arcana. When she can sort out recognizable patterns and traits, she can make tackling her interactions with them a little more bearable, a little less overwhelming. Hierophants are haunted by ghosts of the past, so she treads lightly when the subject is broached. Devils are typically poor of character, unpleasant, or morally gray, but are dedicated to their jobs, and are thus reliable allies if you can convince them that helping you is to their best interest. Chariots are driven, single-minded, and incredibly stubborn, usually hot-headed and/or highly competitive people—a lot of energy, and always eager to spend it in some way. Slotting the people she interacts with into those kinds of groups brings her a strange sense of comfort—makes her feel as if she’s standing on even footing.

But not everyone is so easy to place. And especially not those three leading lords from Fódlan.

Ascian frowns at them from across the room, glancing down at the deck of cards in her hand. She doesn’t need to see the cards’ faces to know which one is which—she recalls all of them by heart, from each wrinkle and crease and fold after years and years of assigning people an arcana—but the problem is picking the appropriate one.

She looks up at the blond one from Faerghus—Dimitri, if she remembers correctly—hand automatically grabbing for two cards. She flips them out in front of her, eyes shifting between the two as she bites her inner cheek. She can’t decide which one describes him best. There are times when the Emperor seems to shine through the most—leaderlike, brotherly, and deeply troubled by something personal and doesn’t know how to deal with it. And yet, there are times when the fire burns so brightly in his eyes, when he gains this unhealthy obsession so blatant on his face and actions, when the other Arcana demands to be seen and practically screams to the world for justice  _ justice JUSTICE— _

Ascian winces at the headache pounding behind her eyes, and decides to put categorizing him on the back burner—and with it, any plans to interact with Dimitri for an extended period of time.

While she slips the two cards back into the deck and shuffles it around, she steals a glance at the white-haired heir apparent of Adrestia. It’s hard not to know who she is. Even without Soul Perception or consulting her tarot, Ascian can sense the quiet distaste that Edelgard von Hresvelg has for her. Even if her arcana wasn’t just as confusing and unpredictable as Dimitri’s, Ascian would have avoided interacting with her unless strictly necessary. She’s not sure what it is Edelgard has against her, but until Ascian can at least discern where to categorize the princess, she’d rather not have to deal with her attitude. That being said, Ascian already knows what cards she’s pulled for Edelgard without looking down. But like with Dimitri, she doesn’t know which one best suits her; is she the High Priestess—reserved, hard-working, pressured by the expectations of her family—or is she Judgement—critical, decisive, the catalyst or turning point of the Fool? 

Ascian’s not too sure how she feels about the second, so rather than dwelling on it, she repeats the process she did with Dimitri and slips her cards back into the deck.

Finally, her eyes land on perhaps the most curious, most  _ interesting _ one of the trio—Claude von Riegan of the Leicester Alliance. Unlike the other two, her fingers are quick to draw out the Wheel of Fortune and lay it flat on the table. It should be simple, really. An easy answer. He always knew how to seize his own destiny—quick witted and cunning, responding almost flawlessly to whatever situation life threw his way to regain any upper hand he might have lost, easily landing on his feet even after a steep fall. His decisions were important, carefully thought out, and extremely precise. He wouldn’t be so easily controlled by the whims of fate. Really, she should just chuck him into the basket with Naoto and Ryoji-san and be done with it. And yet…

Ascian didn’t even notice her hand carding through the deck, but by the feel of the card she suddenly found in her hand, she knows she’s pulled the Fool.

Yes…Claude was a rare case indeed. She’s heard of this happening before, where someone possesses traits so similar to that of a Fool that they have the potential to transform into one, and begin the journey to unlock their full potential and maybe even change the world around them. She could see why Claude was one such person—a jack of all trades, full of possibilities. He may be experienced and jaded by his past, but his dreams and ideals are so innocent and idealistic that it’s admirable. His refusal to conform gave him the spontaneity, freedom, madness, chaos and creativity that were all important to the Fool. She’d go so far as to say that the only reason he  _ wasn’t _ a Fool from the beginning is because of the same thing that Claude has been trying so hard to tear down: the cage he’s trapped in. If he had been given some more room to truly spread his wings, then perhaps he could have properly bloomed into that role. But now, here at Shibusen, he finally has that opportunity.

Ascian lets out a small huff of laughter—for what, she’s not sure—before sliding the Fool and Wheel of Fortune back into the deck and shuffling them. She decides not to dwell on those three—having a headache so early in the day is not a good idea, especially when she and Akira have a class with Stein later in the afternoon—and decides that she needs easier targets to calm her fraying nerves. She doesn’t like dwelling too much on the more complicated cases of human souls, and doing so only makes her anxious and jittery. Categorizing the more simpler and straightforward scenarios that cleanly and flawlessly fit into the boxes she knows so intimately is cathartic to her, so she chooses to do that instead.

Her eyes flit around the room, plucking up the correct card that corresponds to the person she sets her eyes on. It’s so much easier now, and she finds herself relaxing with each draw and subsequent return. Dedue Molinaro, Strength. Raphael Kirsten, the Star. Ignatz Victor, Temperance. Dorothea Arnault, the Lovers. Ashe Ubert, Faith. Constance von Nuvelle, the Tower. Patty Thompson, the Chariot. Soul Eater, the Magician, Haru Okumura, the Empress—

The bell rings, and Ascian feels Akira tap her shoulder. He smiles down at her, amused at how easily she got lost in her own little “hobby”. He picks up her tray and to take it away while she packs up, and she shoots him a quick, grateful smile. She stuffs the tarot cards back into their little box, slipping them into her jacket’s pocket. The weight of it remains a constant comfort as she and Akira walk to their next class, just as it always has been ever since she was a little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell who my favorite lord is dsadfbajbhj
> 
> Witches/Sorcerers, from my understanding, can't use Soul Perception. But, I think that tarot readings are their best replacement. I also imagine that people connected to the Velvet Room are also scarily accurate with assigning major arcana too.
> 
> Also I'd like to clarify that I do not have anything against Edelgard, just in case it may seem that way. In truth, I have yet to play her route (working on that right now, actually), but I'm neutral towards her at the moment. From what I understand though, she doesn't seem to like the idea of gods very much, and I think that would clash with someone like Ascian, who in this AU, is extremely loyal to Lord Death and his son.
> 
> Headcanoning everyone's arcana is actually very fun, I'd love to hear your own takes on what you think some characters would be, so feel free to shoot me an ask on my tumblr or comment on this chapter with your thoughts :D


	25. Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daze puts his traits as a Bat Sorcerer to use.

Daze’s lips press harshly against Liv’s in a searing kiss, one that has her lightheaded and warm. She kisses him back, hands flying to tangle in his hair as a low growl rumbles from his throat. She loves his gentleness and calm demeanor, but she has to admit that she quite likes this rougher side to him too.

Liv breaks away for some air, gasping in deep breaths, but Daze trails his lips across her jaw and down her neck. She feels his teeth scrape against the juncture between her neck and shoulder, feels how sharp his fangs are in comparison to the soft skin there and how easily they could puncture it with just a little more pressure, and she shudders. 

Daze smiles against her skin, huffing out a breathy chuckle.

Yes, Liv quite likes this side to him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD why am I willingly exposing myself like this


	26. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ascian likes all things pumpkin related, and Akira comments on her tastes.

“Your latte, Ascian.”

Master slides her beverage across the counter and Ascian happily nurses it with a content sigh, the heat of the beverage warming her hands from the chill of the night air she had just escaped from. Akira has a shift tonight, so Ascian figures she might as well wait for her partner to finish up so they can head back home.

It’s not long before Akira emerges from the back, having changed out of his uniform already and sporting his usual attire. He spots Ascian waiting for him at the counter and walks over. But, when he sees the drink in her hand, his nose crinkles.

“Pumpkin Spice? Really?”

She scowls in reply. “Pumpkin Spice is a good flavor, you guys are just mean.”

Sojiro snorts from behind the counter, and Ascian swears that even Master’s lips turn up at the corners just a little bit. Indignant, Ascian attempts to take a long and loud sip from her perfectly acceptable drink, only to yelp when it burns her tongue.

Akira throws his head back and laughs, and Ascian stomps on his foot in response, the tips of her ears heating up in embarrassment. She picks up her drink and marches out the door, calling out her goodbyes to the two owners of the cafe just to be polite. Akira’s still laughing when he catches up to her, and Ascian knows she can do nothing more except pout. 

“I really don’t get what people have against Pumpkin Spice,” Ascian grumbles when Akira’s laughter dies down. He’s still grinning though, eyeing her from his peripheral vision. “It’s really not that bad.”

Akira hums, silent for a moment. Then, without turning to her, he says, “Well, I don’t really care for it. After all, you’re the only pumpkin that  _ I’d _ want.”

Ascian blinks once. Twice. Three times. Then she stumbles, almost spilling her drink, and sputters out an incoherent reply. 

“Wh— Did you just— What does that even— Akira!”

Akira just laughs again, speeding up his gait and making Ascian chase after him, face far too warm in the cold desert night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hc that Akira uses whatever pickup line comes to mind, regardless of how bad it actually is. Hey, you’ve gotta level up those charm stats somehow, right? 
> 
> Also yes, Ascian DOES like Pumpkin Spice and no, I do not take constructive criticism on this matter. 
> 
> Also also, Cafe Leblanc replaces Deathbucks Cafe here because I didn’t want the two cafes to compete because I love Master and Sojiro equally to the point where I was like “ok but consider...they’re siblings.” So in this AU Master’s real name is Shouhei Sakura and he’s the younger brother of Sojiro, and it’s because of Shouhei that Sojiro decided to move to Death City and take Futaba along with him. That way they can get away from Futaba’s stupid biological uncle Youji uwu. 
> 
> Also side note: I just think it would be really funny if Master was the younger sibling but he’s like. So much more mature than Sojiro and has all his shit together in comparison dbajfadsfdcav


	27. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in a whole different universe entirely, codenames seem to be a constant.

AKIRA is now online!

 **Akira**

Hey, so Morgana and I were talking 

He thinks we should have codenames 

**Ryuji**

what? 

**Ascian**

what for 

**Yusuke**

Yes, this does seem a bit out of the blue. 

Would you mind explaining his reasoning? 

**Akira**

He says that since we’re still just a bunch of first years who aren’t even in the E.A.T Course, it’d probably be better to conceal our identities 

Even with the Investigation Team supervising us and Lord Death vouching for us, people might raise questions if they know a bunch of rookies are the ones dealing with these cases 

Question our credibility and all 

Not to mention Ascian’s reputation of being the ward that Lord Death supposedly likes the best 

People might think it’s favoritism 

**Ascian**

well they technically wouldn’t be WRONG 

what’s the point of having high level connections if you can’t use them to make the world a better place? 

**Akira**

Not the point 

What Morgana is trying to get at is that it’d probably be a lot easier for us to work if everyone DIDN’T know we were a bunch of first year students 

And besides, Kamoshida is our first target, and Ryuji’s got a known grudge against the guy 

**Ascian**

with good reason 

**Ryuji**

yeah! 

…thanks, ascian 

**Ascian**

thems just the facts Sakamoto, there’s no need to thank me 

anyone with eyes and half a brain cell can see he’s the real villain here 

**Ryuji**

yeah, well, apparently a lot of people dont have that 

seriously, thanks for taking my side on this 

it means a lot 

**Ascian**

again, it’s really nothing you need to thank me over 

it’s not exactly rocket science to figure out who’s the real victim, ryuji 

**Akira**

As happy as I am to see the two of you bonding, I also know you could go back and forth for hours so I’m gonna stop you right here so we can get back on topic. 

What I’m trying to say is that if the people find out about Ryuji’s connection to Kamoshida, it could get complicated. 

Things like us trying to frame him just because Ryuji didn’t like him 

**Ryuji**

what?! 

thats bullshit! 

**Ascian**

but he has a point 

the world’s a shitty place, Sakamoto 

people are gonna jump to all kinds of conclusions 

**Ryuji**

but that bastard tried to force himself on suzui! 

he abused the volleyball team and sexually harassed the girls! 

he broke my fucking leg because I wouldnt take his shit! 

**Ascian**

I’m not saying he didn’t 

and I’m not saying you shouldn’t be angry or want justice for yourself, Suzui, and the other students who that son of a bitch hurt 

what I AM saying is that the people trying to defend Kamoshita and keep his actions under wraps might use your personal history with the slimy bastard to invalidate whatever dirt we dig up on him 

it could completely ruin whatever plans we have on taking him in and making him face justice 

**Akira**

Exactly. 

Hence the codenames and keeping our identities a secret. 

**Ryuji**

...dammit 

i dont like it but yeah, youve got a point 

**Yusuke**

Hmm 

Well, I must say I do see the logic in your arguments 

But how does Morgana propose we keep our anonymity? 

Other than codenames, that is. 

**Ryuji**

whaddya mean? 

**Yusuke**

Well, it would be a bit silly to have codenames to conceal our identities but have the world know our faces anyways, wouldn’t it? 

**Ascian**

he has a point 

how are we going to remain unknown 

we have to do investigations and all 

ask around, talk to witnesses 

**Akira**

Well, Morgana says we don’t HAVE to introduce ourselves as the Phantom Thieves while we investigate 

We could say we’re agents of Shibusen working WITH them to keep THEIR identities secret 

Kind of like messengers, or scouts 

**Yusuke**

Ah, so a little bit of deception 

But wouldn’t it be strange for Shibusen to send a few highschool aged students rather than, say, an adult like the Investigation Team members? 

**Ascian**

well, it wouldn’t be TOO far fetched 

I mean, Yu-san and Yosuke-san were taking on a bunch of missions like that when they were like, 15 or 16 

even Soul and Maka have taken on similar missions, and they’re younger than us 

though to be fair, they were/are EAT students 

but I think I can convince Lord Death to put some special symbol on our student IDs proving that we have access to certain cases in the event that someone tries to stop us for being NOT students 

**Akira**

Right, so that’s covered 

We can also leave the arrests and public announcements to the IT 

Since they ARE the ones supervising us and all, it wouldn't raise too much suspicions 

Or we can wear disguises. I’m sure a couple of masks, some sick new outfits, and a little of Shibusen-approved magic would be more than enough to keep up the mystery 

If need be, we can also have Shibusen draft up some confidentiality agreements for the people we talk to to sign 

I’ve heard that nobody wants to get into a court battle with the literal God of Death’s legal team, so that should be a solid option if needed 

To be honest, I’ve already talked to Narukami about this, and he said it might not be a bad idea 

He’s willing to talk his team into it if the rest of you are up to the idea 

**Yusuke**

Well, I personally do not have any objections to the proposal. It seems beneficial. 

**Ascian**

if Yu-san gave the go ahead, then I’m for it 

I trust his judgement 

he’s never led his team astray before 

if he thinks it’s a good idea, then I won’t oppose 

**Ryuji**

im in too then! 

aw yeah, lets think of some cool code names! 

**Ascian**

who wants to start us off then 

**Ryuji**

well since you asked first i think we should do you! 

what about 

hmm 

cat lady! 

ASCIAN has changed RYUJI SAKAMOTO’s nickname to “DUMBASS”!

 **Dumbass**

HEY! 

**Ascian**

why are you booing me? I am right 

AKIRA has changed ASCIAN’s nickname to “BRAT CAT”!

 **Brat Cat**

rood 

**Akira**

Why are you booing me? I am right 

**Brat Cat**

lame 

you can’t pull the same joke twice in a row 

smh I’m so disappointed in you Akira 

did you just throw your sweaty jacket at my head 

heathen 

**Akira**

bully 

**Brat Cat**

silence thot 

AKIRA has changed BRAT CAT’s nickname to “BULLY”!

 **Bully**

wowe 

so creative 

my ego is reeling Kurusu 

**Yusuke**

Can we please return to the topic at hand? 

**Akira**

Fine fine 

AKIRA has changed BULLY’s nickname to “ASCIAN”!

 **Yusuke**

So what are we going to call Ryuji? 

**Akira**

Morgana suggests “thug” 

**Dumbass**

hell no! 

is he tryna pick a fight with me or something?! 

**Ascian**

Ryuji please don’t fist fight a cat 

**Dumbass**

he started it! 

**Akira**

Morgana is now loudly yowling about how he’s not a cat 

**Ascian**

yeah well he looks like a cat and is as soft as a cat and has a lot of cat like tendencies so until proven otherwise, he is diagnosed with Cat™ 

**Akira**

Yeah, he really doesn't make a convincing argument against that, does he 

sdajfa jdask 

Kyfxb 

Hfipwa[w3; 

Sorry, Morgana tried to stop me from sending that 

**Dumbass**

lmao 

its what he deserves 

**Ascian**

it was actually really funny to watch I caught it all on video 

**Akira**

Delete that 

**Ascian**

never 

it will forever hold a special place in both my heart and in my phone 

**Yusuke**

It has come to my attention that you three get easily sidetracked 

**Dumbass**

didnt you get sidetracked just before classes started because you saw someone who apparently had a beautiful soul that you absolutely had to paint or some shit? 

**Yusuke**

Irrelevant. 

Ryuji’s codename, if we can please get back on topic 

**Dumbass**

changing the subject huh 

**Ascian**

wait I’ve got something 

**Dumbass**

i dont trust that considering my current nickname 

**Ascian**

relax I’m actually serious about this one 

ASCIAN has changed DUMBASS’s nickname to “SKULL”!

 **Skull**

skull? 

**Ascian**

idk 

you kinda remind me of Lord Death’s mask 

menacing in concept, something to be feared by enemies 

but bringing comfort to the right people 

**Akira**

...Ascian, did you just indirectly compliment Ryuji? 

**Ascian**

take it as you will 

**Skull**

uh 

thanks? 

i mean im not complaining 

skull actually sounds pretty badass! 

**Ascian**

skull it is then 

**Skull**

what about yusuke? 

maybe something artistic, since hes an artist and all? 

**Yusuke**

Hmm... 

How about “Da Vinci”? 

**Ascian**

nope on both accounts 

**Yusuke**

What? Why not? 

**Ascian**

one: too obvious 

two: you’re just gonna confuse the hell out of people when the public gets news that rising star phantom thief member Da Vinci makes a new breakthrough in an ongoing case 

anyways I suggest “kitsune” 

or at least something along that vein 

**Akira**

Why Kitsune? 

**Ascian**

Maka said that his soul once reminded her of a fox 

not like the mischievous kind 

but like, the benevolent and wise kind that you hear about in Japanese legends 

**Yusuke**

How interesting… 

I really must meet this Maka person you always speak of. 

She seems like an intuitive girl. 

I’d love to learn more about Soul Perception from her, and possibly train my own skills in it 

**Ascian**

I’ll introduce you sometime then 

**Yusuke**

That would be much appreciated, thank you. 

**Skull**

huh 

but idk, kitsune doesnt really roll off the tongue, yknow? 

hey! 

how about aburaage lmao 

**Ascian**

lmao 

**Akira**

Or maybe Inari 

**Yusuke**

Very well then 

**Ascian**

...he actually agreed to it 

**Skull**

yusuke wtf i was just kidding 

**Akira**

I wasn’t 

**Ascian**

liar 

I saw the smirk on your face 

**Akira**

Stop spying on me 

**Ascian**

we live in the same apartment and are literally sitting across from each other dumbass 

come up with a better name for Yusuke 

**Akira**

Fine 

Fox 

**Yusuke**

Fox? 

**Akira**

It’s simple and fits the Kitsune theme 

It would also throw some of our more nosy audiences in for a loop, since when people hear “fox” they think of something more mischievous 

**Ascian**

I like it 

what about you, Yusuke? 

it’s your codename, after all 

**Yusuke**

I don’t mind it. 

Fox is acceptable. 

**Skull**

alright, fox it is! 

hey, should we give a nickname to morgana and calcifer too? 

**Ascian**

??? 

why tho 

it’s not like people will pay attention to two cats, and Calcifer can change his form at will to avoid suspicion 

**Akira**

Morgana is complaining about being called a cat again 

**Ascian**

aight so his codename is Brat Cat 

[ew8u;aj4 

A4jrao4h 

4wrfsw 

**Skull**

you good there ascian 

**Akira**

Morgana decided to leap on her face in retaliation 

Calcifer tackled him off though 

Also Calcifer’s saying over Morgana’s yowls that he does not mind having a codename, since he may be required to step in every now and then in his human form, so it’s better safe than sorry 

And so we might as well give Morgana one too 

I personally suggest “Mona” for Morgana 

Simple, short, rolls off the tongue 

**Skull**

eh, seems good to me 

**Yusuke**

I have no objections to it either 

**Ascian**

I personally still think it should be brat cat but I guess mona is fine 

Calcifer should be “Merlin” 

y’know, because of all the magic and green fire and shit 

and how he’s kinda, like, mentoring us I guess and giving us wise advice and making sure we don’t die 

**Akira**

What does green fire have to do with any of that? 

**Ascian**

idk 

I guess I just think green whenever I think of Merlin 

**Akira**

I think you may have read too much Harry Potter books 

**Ascian**

stfu 

I’ve only read, like, three books but then stopped 

anyways Calcifer’s chill with Merlin 

who’s next 

**Skull**

oh, we still havent figured out your codename yet, right? 

**Ascian**

if you recommend something stupid again Sakamoto I am GOING to end you 

**Skull**

fine fine, geez 

how about reaper? 

since you use scythes the most 

and you got the whole death child vibe down to pat 

**Ascian**

pass 

that’d get confusing real fast for the people who refer to Lord Death as Reaper 

**Yusuke**

What about “Marigold”? 

I’ve noticed you’re a bit fond of those flowers 

**Ascian**

oh, you did? good eye 

I like it, but something doesn’t quite click 

**Akira**

How about “Ghost”? 

Seeing as how it’s technically thanks to you that the Phantom Thieves were given the green light, I think it’s only fitting that your name be spectre related 

The Phantom Thieves, founded by the efforts of their one and only Ghost 

Also it’s short, just like the others. 

**Ascian**

...not bad. 

I like it 

everyone good with me being called ghost? 

**Skull**

fits, i guess 

i mean, you kinda move silently like one! 

**Yusuke**

I concur. 

It suits you, Ascian 

**Skull**

alright, so ascian will be called ghost! 

all thats left is akira! 

**Ascian**

easy 

I say it should be Joker 

**Akira**

...Joker? 

**Ascian**

yea 

joker 

**Skull**

uh, i know he can be a bit of a smartass sometimes, but i dont get it 

**Yusuke**

Would you mind elaborating? 

**Ascian**

Calcifer calls you “trickster” all the time 

plus, you’re a wildcard demon weapon 

the joker is the wildcard of a standard deck 

so joker 

**Akira**

...Well, Morgana likes it. 

**Ascian**

...but do YOU? 

**Akira**

...Yeah. 

It’s got a nice ring to it. 

**Skull**

well, all right then! 

we all like our names then, right? 

ill go change the names in the groupchat rn so we can get used to em! 

**Yusuke**

Joker… 

It is fitting, for some reason, but I can’t place it… 

SKULL has changed YUSUKE KITAGAWA’s nickname to “FOX”!

 **Ascian**

yeah 

maybe it’s because he can be so unpredictable at times 

SKULL has changed ASCIAN’s nickname to “GHOST”!

 **Akira**

What can I say? 

I like a little danger in my life. 

SKULL has changed AKIRA KURUSU’s nickname to “JOKER”!

 **Ghost**

or maybe it’s because he looks like a clown 

**Joker**

I do NOT look like a clown 

**Ghost**

ok joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus was the origin of Ascian’s codename. In this universe, at least lol. 
> 
> Also, as you can see, I’ve changed around who the “founding members” of the Phantom Thieves are due to worldbuilding reasons. I also had to come up with different origins for some of the names because, again, worldbuilding reasons. They don’t have their Metaverse outfits to draw inspiration from (or at least, not yet). 
> 
> A little explanation about the PTs in this universe: Akira, after unlocking his Weapon Genes during the confrontation with Shido, is put on probation in Shibusen Academy to control his powers. Part of his probation requirements is his partnership with Ascian, a ward of Shibusen unofficially known for being Lord Death’s favorite. Akira though doesn’t trust authority figures (with good reason), so his relationship with Ascian was...rocky at best during the beginning. Shibusen is legitimately attempting to help Akira and is secretly working behind the scenes to clear his name, but they’re highly secretive so like nobody actually knows that until they finally reveal their cards, which is only when they’re already taking down Shido lol. Ascian and Akira talk it out eventually and form a truce, but Akira still has some trepidation with authority figures/groups. Ascian, in an effort to possibly win some points in Akira’s favor and make him trust both her and Shibusen more, asked Lord Death if they could form a group in which Akira would be able to use his talents to serve some much needed justice in the world. Lord Death agrees. Since they’re students of the N.O.T Course, however, they are strictly prohibited from any mission/target that would require combat. Essentially, rather than stealing hearts, they’re conducting investigations into really bad dudes with the backing of Shibusen. Additionally, they are to be supervised by the Investigation Team, who would watch over their progress and guide them. At this point, Akira had already become good friends with Ryuji, and by extension Ryuji’s partner Yusuke. Since they wouldn’t really be a team with only one Weapon/Meister pair, Akira asked Ryuji and Yusuke to join. They agreed, and thus was the founding of the Phantom Thieves. Since they’re newbies the Investigation Team chose the PT’s first target: Suguru Kamoshida. They’ve already begun an investigation into him after the Eisner twins caught him trying to force himself onto Shiho (I’m writing a fic about that confrontation, actually), so they’ve already laid out the groundwork for the Thieves’ first mission. 
> 
> I think that’s all for now lol I'll shut up


	28. Superstition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narukami levels Claude with his Ikemen Smile™ and Claude officially has to Leave.

There’s a rumor going around that if you have any personal problems whatsoever that’s generally causing you a great deal of misery, Yu Narukami himself will rise from the etherworld and fix it for you—whether you want him to or not. They say that there’s not a single person in all of Death City he hasn’t given his help to. One way or another, Narukami  _ will _ get involved with your personal affairs, and regardless of how you feel about it, things  _ will _ get better for you, one way or another. Problems with shitty family members? Narukami’s helping you cope with it and seeing if the relationship is salvageable or if you should cut them off completely. Being stalked by a crazy ex? Suddenly Shibusen’s legal team is filing restraining orders and Narukami is offering you a warm cup of hot cocoa. Feel even the slightest bit down? Narukami materializes out of nowhere with a smile on his face and is already handing you the best pastries from that really popular bakery that just opened down the street.

Claude’s not too sure how true those rumors are. I mean, c’mon, one guy can’t really be  _ that _ great, right? He always keeps an ear open for all sorts of rumors and secrets, but there are a few that are just a little too out there that he thinks are safe to just forget about. One man couldn’t  _ possibly _ be that much of a busybody and still somehow make it _work_. 

He really shouldn’t have let his guard down.

Claude blames Lorenz, really. It seems that Lorenz is usually the source of his troubles nowadays. It starts off when he finds Lorenz waiting for him and Cosette outside of the classroom, around ten minutes before the break ends. Usually, Lorenz stands pompously, glaring down at Claude with obvious distaste and loudly proclaiming how unbefitting of a noble the Riegan heir is. 

Now though, Lorenz is uncharacteristically slouched, looking at Claude with a gaze that he’s never donned before: guilt. 

Effectively put on edge, Claude eyes the elder Gloucester brother warily as Lorenz says something to his younger brother Lennart before approaching Claude and his sister. He hesitates for a moment, opening and closing his mouth, before seemingly steeling his resolve and saying, “May I speak to the two of you for a moment? Privately?”

Claude and Cosette exchange a glance between each other, silently communicating, before Claude shrugs, puts up his usual carefree grin and flippant facade, and gestures for Lorenz to continue. “Lead the way, oh great heir to House Gloucester,” he teases, and though his words are light, his eyes are sharp, watching Lorenz’s every reaction. But instead of scowling or huffing in annoyance, Lorenz just nods, and turns to move to a more secluded hallway. He looks at his older sister again, but she seems just as puzzled as he is. His curiosity piqued, the Riegan siblings follow Lorenz. 

Once they’re away from prying eyes and ears, Lorenz takes a deep breath. He turns to the two siblings, then does something unexpected.

He bows to them.

“I’m afraid that I must apologize for my atrocious behavior towards you two,” he says, and through his shock, Claude can’t register a single hint of deception in Lorenz’s voice or body language. No, the eldest Gloucester brother is completely  _ sincere _ about this apology, and Claude doesn’t know how to take it. “I…have come to realize that my attitude is not befitting of a noble, and I have treated the both of you unfairly because of jealousy and an overabundance of pride. Please, believe me when I say that I am truly sorry for my horrid treatment towards the two of you.”

And that. Okay. Okay, yeah, that is definitely  _ not  _ how Claude expected this to go.

Claude wonders if someone kidnapped Lorenz and replaced him with somebody else. Because surely prideful, arrogant, stubborn Lorenz Hellman Gloucester wouldn’t apologize to _Claude_ , of  all people. Cosette, sure, he can see it—she’s nice and pretty and Lorenz is a womanizer through and through. Claude though? Claude purposefully gets under people’s skin, riles them up and sees what makes them tick. Never in his short time knowing Lorenz did he expect to receive an  _ apology _ from him.

And so, very intelligently, Claude says: “Um.”

Is the world ending? Should Claude be worried? Surely if Lorenz was replaced by some imposter, someone with Soul Perception would have caught on, right? Claude really should have studied more on the subject before attending Shibusen, not only would it have given him the advantage over most of the first year N.O.T students, it would have definitely helped to clarify whatever the hell was going on _now_. 

Before Claude can muster up a much more fluent response, Lorenz straightens and takes another deep breath. “I do not expect your forgiveness,” he states. “However, I promise that I will strive to be more amicable in the future. It…will be difficult to change old habits, but I swear to you that I shall try.”

And without waiting for a response, Lorenz walks back towards his younger brother, who is looking at him questionably. Claude wonders briefly if Lennart had any idea of what Lorenz had planned to say to them. Judging by the look on Lennart’s face, he probably didn’t.

“Well,” Cosette says from beside him. She sounds equally stupefied. “That wasn’t how I expected the conversation to go.”

Nor did Claude. 

But he was determined to find out the cause of Lorenz’s sudden change of tune.

* * *

oOo

* * *

It takes Claude two weeks to find out that the source was apparently none other than _Yu Naru-fucking-kami_. 

He comes across this tidbit of information after chasing down witness after witness, secondary source after secondary source. He finds out from one person that before the encounter he and Cosette had with Lorenz, the eldest Gloucester brother had gone around apologizing to all the girls he had made unwanted advances towards. Claude then asks the girls if they knew why he has such a sudden change. A lot of them are dead ends though, and were equally stumped. His only lead from there is a girl named Dorothea Arnault, a ward of Shibusen, who had admitted that she complained to her fellow pop-idol Rise Kujikawa about Lorenz’s behavior. From there, Claude had no idea how to proceed—it’s not like he could just walk up to Risette, of all people, when she was almost constantly surrounded by fans. It takes him a whole week to “accidentally” eavesdrop on Naoto Shirogane, Kujikawa’s partner, and learn that Kujikawa had told Shirogane about Dorothea’s woes, who, in turn, told the leader of her team: Yu Narukami. When he asks Dorothea again, she vaguely recalls Narukami pulling Lorenz aside one day. She says that it wasn’t anything new for him to talk to some of the new students to see how they’re adjusting, so the incident had completely slipped her mind.

Except, when she tells Claude  _ when _ that happened, he finds out that their talk happened the day right before Lorenz started issuing out apologies to everyone.

That can’t be a coincidence.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Claude doesn’t  _ officially _ meet Narukami until about a month and a half after the Lorenz incident.

Claude and Cosette are settling pretty well into Death City, all things considered. He had been prepared for backlash on his exotic appearance—back in Fódlan, people would always sneer at his darker skin and foreign features, never voicing their distaste blatantly but letting it seep into thinly veiled insults. But he forgets that Death City isn’t Fódlan. Death City is a nation all on its own, with a diverse and rich culture that couldn’t seem to care less about one’s birthplace or skin color or customs. He finds it freeing—not enough to admit his true heritage, no, but enough that he doesn’t feel like he has to be on guard all the time. 

The residents of Death City are kind and welcoming—and he finds the need to reciprocate. 

Their kindness is infectious, really. He finds himself helping people with their groceries, keeping kids entertained, lending an extra hand in community service—all without the prompting of Shibusen. It just felt  _ wrong _ to not try and help out where he could. And he thinks the other Fódlani nobles he arrived with feel the same. He spots the Blaiddyd siblings helping set up a few booths at the flea market once. Another time, he sees Ferdinand von Aegir carrying a couple of packages for a person in crutches, a happy smile on his face. Hell, Death City even managed to get  _ Hilda _ to care—Claude has to rub his eyes three times when he spots her helping out at a salon when one of their employees called in sick at the last minute during a particularly busy day. 

So really, Claude doesn’t think much of it when he helps some random woman carry her bags of groceries to her apartment. He doesn’t really think too hard about it when she smiles at him fondly, saying that he reminds her a lot of her son, who’s also apparently a student of Shibusen. And he really doesn’t expect her to tell anyone about such a mundane act of kindness—let alone that she would remember his name.

He really shouldn’t have let his guard down.

Because when he meets Narukami a month and a half after the Lorenz incident, he puts on his most dazzling smile. He lies and dances around Narukami’s words, and tests the waters to see how far he could push it. When Narukami doesn’t even flinch at Claude’s “offhanded” mention of utilizing poisons, Claude jokingly warns him that he might be in for more than he bargained for.

But then Narukami levels him with a smile so warm and understanding, that Claude’s own fake grin falters for just a moment.

“You say that, but I know you’re a good kid. Mrs. Sakamoto told me about how you helped her the other day. She says that you’re a sweet boy. I really don’t think you’d do anything as bad as you imply you would.”

And Claude—

Well. Claude doesn’t know how to respond to that.

* * *

oOo

* * *

He finds out that the woman he helped is apparently the mother of Ryuji Sakamoto, a friend of Hilda’s friend, Balthus von Albrecht. 

Sakamoto is loud and a bit too hotheaded. Which isn't _bad_ , Claude  supposes. Honestly, Sakamoto kind of reminds Claude of Caspar. But he digresses.

Claude catches Sakamoto in the cafeteria one day. It’s easy to strike up a conversation with him. Claude “casually” jests about how Sakamoto’s mother completely ruined his reputation as the untrustworthy schemer.

Sakamoto snorts at that. “Yeah, she does that. Let me guess: Narukami?”

Claude’s so surprised at the accurate guess that he doesn’t even think to lie, and instead nods his confirmation.

Sakamoto makes a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat. He gives Claude a pat on the back, his eyes pitying for some reason.

“Good luck with that, man.”

Claude has no idea what the hell  _ that _ means, and honestly, he’s a little afraid to find out.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Apparently, what that means is that now Claude is on Narukami’s radar and Narukami is planning to _slowly suffocate him with kindness_. 

Cheerful greetings whenever Narukami spots Claude. Random gifts that he never asked for, but are somehow very specifically things that he needed or wanted. Homemade food that Claude can’t find it in himself to refuse—one, because Narukami kept leveling him with that blinding smile of his, and two being that Narukami is a _pretty damn good chef_. 

Claude is in _hell_. 

Maybe it’s a bit rude of him to be so jumpy about being treated nicely. But Claude has been mistreated for so long—an outsider to both sides of his family, never finding a place to belong. He was fine with the random bouts of kindness from passerby—it all seemed slightly impersonal since they didn’t know who he was or where he came from. But Narukami is a constant, he  _ knows _ Claude, sees him frequently enough that he can be classified as an acquaintance, and not  _ once  _ has that kindness wavered.

It unnerves him. Surely no one can be  _ that _ nice,  _ that _ trusting, right?

But then Narukami levels him with that cheerful, welcoming smile, and Claude finds that he has to Leave Right This Instant in fear that he may just self-combust from the kindness he’s being shown.

He tries to ask for help from someone who might understand him, one day: Akira Kurusu.

Claude has heard from the grapevine that Kurusu has been mistreated in the past, just like Claude. He still has yet to find out the exact details of it, but he knows that Kurusu and Narukami have worked together in the past, and still talk regularly. Surely, someone like Kurusu must understand what it’s like to be suspicious of someone who is  _ waaaay _ too kind to be considered normal.

But he turns out to be just as unhelpful as everyone else, as he just shrugs at Claude. “Sorry man, there’s no escaping Narukami. Should have kept your trauma on the inside.”

Claude’s eye twitches. His patience is running thin at this point, his nerves frayed by all the thinking he’s been doing. “Okay, first of all, I do  _ not _ have trauma,” he defends, indignant. “Secondly, how did  _ you _ do it?”

Kurusu snorts, looking at Claude in amusement. “You think I escaped Narukami’s grasp? Riegan,  _ no one _ escapes Narukami.” He places a hand on his shoulder as he starts to walk past, stopping beside him. “Want my advice? Just tell him your problems. Saves a lot of efforts on both sides. If you  _ really _ wanna play the long con, though, I suggest you avoid the Eisner twins. They’re just as bad as him, honestly.” Kurusu pats Claude’s shoulder lightly with a smile. Then, in a big rush, he says, “Also, Narukami is about ten feet away and looks like he has some Almyran pastries fresh from the bakery,  _ okaynicetalkseeyougoodluckman _ —”

—and he bolts from the scene.

“Wh— Hey, wait! Come back here you traitorous little—!”

“Hey Claude! The local bakery just gave me these pastries after I helped out some, and I immediately thought you might like a couple—!”

Claude is in _hell_. 

* * *

oOo

* * *

PALADIN is now online!

 **Paladin**

[run_riegan_run.jpeg]

Narukami got another one

 **Nocturne**

Again? 

**Charmer**

nice 

**Skull**

the man the myth the legend 

**Queen**

Isn’t that Claude von Riegan, heir to House Riegan, the leading noble family of the Leicester Alliance? 

**Oracle**

Yep 

Just became the legitimate heir last year 

**Striker**

Hey Oracle, think you can do me a favor? 

**Oracle**

no balthus, I will not dig up some dirt on him just so you can pay off your gambling debt 

**Striker**

damn 

**Glamour**

Sucks to suck. 

**Crow**

Something tells me you and Gin are going to dig up information on him anyways using less than legal methods. 

**Oracle**

well duh 

**Lock-Out**

of course 

who do you think we are? 

**Oracle**

we’re just not going to give it to balthus 

**Striker**

You’re killing me ‘taba 

You’re literally killing one of your friends 

Hope you’re happy now 

**Oracle**

Ecstatic actually 

**Striker**

Wow 

I see how much I mean to you 

**Oracle**

uwu 

**Mockingbird**

We’re getting off topic 

**Ghost**

since when are we not 

**Mockingbird**

fair. 

That being said 

What’s the verdict 

**Skull**

if hes chillin hell be fine but hes effin screwed if he has a tragic backstory 

**Panther**

I think he’s screwed if he even has even the slightest hint of a troubled thought 

**Joker**

He appeared out of nowhere and was announced as the heir to the Leicester Alliance’s leading house 

And to be blunt, he doesn’t look Fódlani born 

And you know how Fódlan tends to treat “outsiders” 

He is most definitely troubled, regardless of how hard he tries to hide or deny it 

Also I think Narukami already has his sights set on him, last I saw Narukami specifically went out of his way to buy some Almyran pastries for some reason after talking with Cosette von Riegan for a while 

**Ghost**

so yeah he’s fucked 

**Violet**

I suppose it’s time to welcome him into the “Narukami has adopted me as his little sibling because I was slightly troubled” club 

**Noir**

Poor Riegan-san 

But there’s no escaping Narukami-san once he’s set his eyes on you 

**Fox**

Well said, Noir 

**Lock-Out**

lmao 

narukami can and WILL fix any and all of your problems 

whether you want him to or not 

**Oracle**

Yu “if I am not helping someone with their family and/or personal issues at any given moment, I WILL scream” Narukami 

**Paladin**

remember when he went after joker 

**Joker**

Ugh don’t remind me 

**Paladin**

It was like watching one of those cat and dog videos 

You know, the ones where there’s like this big friendly excitable dog trying to befriend the grumpy hissing cat? 

Those ones 

**Violet**

Oh I love those videos! So cute. 

**Panther**

Me too! 

And I think a cat is pretty on base for Akira lol 

**Skull**

yeah, and happy loyal dog is pretty on the nose for narukami too 

I remember him practically hunting akira down with that pleasant smile on his face 

If he wasnt hiding from the eisner twins, he was hiding from narukami 

theyre BEASTS when it comes to helping slightly troubled strangers 

**Fox**

Quite true. 

**Joker**

I still have nightmares about Narukami leveling his ikemen smile at me 

**Paladin**

that sounds like a you problem

 **Joker**

The purity...the kindness...it was too much 

**Ghost**

remember that time when he entered the room and your fight or flight instincts kicked in and in your state of panic you jumped out a two story window 

**Noir**

Excuse me? 

**Queen**

I’m sorry you did WHAT? 

**Joker**

lies and slander 

**Crow**

Surely Joker isn’t THAT stupid 

**Argonaut**

Unfortunately it’s true ^^;; 

**Glamour**

Was there, can confirm. 

**Oracle**

I have video and photographic evidence 

**Lock-Out**

Same here!! 

**Joker**

@Ghost you’re tarnishing my good name 

I could sue 

**Ghost**

it’s fine I’ll just go to Narukami with my troubles and not only will he magically fix everything but he’ll also level you with his ikemen™ smile and get you to Leave 

did you just throw an apple at my head 

oh how far you have fallen my dear akira 

where did it all go wrong 

**Joker**

bully 

**Oracle**

lol 

**Ghost**

at least I don’t look like a clown 

**Joker**

I do NOT look like a clown 

**Ghost**

ok joker 

**Mockingbird**

Well she got you there my friend 

**Ghost**

you’re no better Mr. pointy-toed 

**Mockingbird**

Rich coming from you Ms. Socks-and-Sandals 

**Ghost**

hey what’s wrong with socks and sandals 

**Panther**

Please tell me you’re joking Ascian 

**Skull**

anyone else get a weird sense of deja vu from that conversation 

**Oracle**

honestly I’m just surprised that you know what deja vu means skull 

**Skull**

hey, i know things! 

**Paladin**

sounds fake tbh 

**Joker**

Alright well as much as I’d hate to break this up I’m calling a group meeting 

Just got a message from Stein for a new mission and he wants both our teams in on it 

**Ghost**

alright everyone thanks for coming to our circus but now we all gotta get in our clown car and skedaddle 

**Crow**

Why do I even bother with you lot 

**Charmer**

you love us and you know it go-go 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As funny as Chad Yu is, I very much prefer busybody, overly kind Yu Narukami who can and WILL fix all of your problems, whether you want him to or not. Claude is so used to people wanting to harm him that he physically cannot believe that someone as kind as Yu exists and I think that it would be funny to see Yu chase Claude around like a dog wanting to show his affection Immediately, Right this Minute.
> 
> And Akira was DEFINITELY the same way lmao


	29. Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ascian has no sense of fashion. Ann, being a model and daughter of two fashion designers, learns this the hard way.

“Ascian, I am  _ begging  _ you to get some actually decent shoes.”

“What? What’s wrong with what I’m wearing right now?”

“Ascian. You are wearing _socks with sandals_." 

“...So?”

Ann presses her hands together and brings them to her mouth, shutting her eyes as if she were in pain. She looks like she wants to cry. Shiho rubs soothing circles on her back, smiling all the while in amusement. Ascian looks genuinely confused. Akira almost feels bad for her, but just takes a sip of his coffee in silence.

If he has to deal with this every day, then so does _everyone else_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ascian doesn’t understand fashion. If it’s comfy, she’ll wear it.


	30. Cryptid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their sleeping schedule is fucked and so they try to answer a few very important questions in the meantime.

SKULL is now online!

 **Skull**

hey 

so like 

do you think mothman is just a shut-in moth sorcerer who only comes out once in a blue moon to get like groceries or some shit 

CROW is now online!

 **Crow**

Sakamoto 

It is 1 o’clock in the morning 

Shut up 

**Joker**

No no let him finish 

I wanna hear this 

**Charmer**

i mean 

i can see it 

**Crow**

Hapi for fuck’s sake go to sleep 

Don’t encourage him 

**Charmer**

fuck you youre not my mom 

ill do what i want 

my sleeping schedules fucked anyway what difference does it make if i go to sleep now or later go-go 

also aki im surprised that monas letting you stay up this late 

**Joker**

He isn’t 

He’s asleep right now so he doesn’t know I’m online 

Oh shit wait he just woke upaf]b5au4jw-, 

JOKER is now offline!

 **Charmer**

big oof 

**Lock-Out**

LMAO RIP JOKER 

**Paladin**

He paid the ultimate sacrifice 

Let’s get an f in chat for the fearless leader of the Phantom Thieves 

**Oracle**

F lol 

**Panther**

F 

Poor akira 

**Charmer**

f 

**Mockingbird**

F 

**Skull**

f man 

**Ghost**

f 

Calcifer just said “f” out loud lol 

also ryuji I’d say that it’s entirely possible 

**Skull**

see? she gets it 

**Crow**

Not you too, Ascian 

**Ghost**

listen. 

he has a valid point 

**Oracle**

Hear that ryuji? Ascian agrees with your random thoughts for once 

**Skull**

hey, i have good ideas every now and then! 

**Ghost**

since when 

**Skull**

hey whgse side are you on 

*whose 

**Paladin**

Whgse 

**Ghost**

whgse 

**Oracle**

Whgse 

**Panther**

Whgse 

**Lock-Out**

whgse 

**Skull**

im being bullied 

**Ghost**

sounds like a you problem 

**Striker**

Sucks to suck, man 

**Crow**

Why are so many of you awake at this hour 

**Glamour**

Pot, meet kettle. 

**Crow**

Shut up 

**Glamour**

Bitch, don’t be rude. 

**Lock-Out**

Wait if Mothman is just a moth sorcerer 

Do you think Bigfoot is just a gorilla sorcerer 

Is Nessie just some sort of water witch 

**Crow**

Oh for fuck’s sake 

**Oracle**

Are cryptids really just witches and sorcerers in hiding? Discuss. 

CROW has left the chatroom!

 **Lock-Out**

DAFKSDAHFSV WAIT NO 

**Charmer**

nice 

**Mockingbird**

Honestly he lasted longer than I thought he would 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having too much fun with chat fics fbdsjafas


	31. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is a powerful thing to have.

Maka once said that Pandora was of the Hope arcana. Pandora looks it up, curious about what she meant. She learns that Hope actually isn’t part of the standard 22 Major Arcana. Rather, it originates from the Visconti-Sforza tarot deck from 1466. An older version, in other words, considering that the standard deck used today is the Rider-Waite tarot from 1909. That being said, Hope, when upright, represents hope (obviously), optimism, and positivity. When reversed, it can represent despair, false hope, negativity, and pessimism. And according to Maka, those traits represented Pandora in some way. 

Looking into her Arcana made her a little more curious. 

So  _ perhaps  _ she may have asked Maka about the arcana of some of her classmates (how could she not? She wants to know them better, so any information she can get she’ll take). And  _ perhaps _ she may have looked up the meaning of those arcana too, just to see if the Scythe Meister’s evaluation was accurate or not (it was, of course). And  _ perhaps _ she may have fallen into the deep dark hole that was tarot cards and arcana (it was interesting, okay?). And  _ perhaps _ she may have started carrying a tarot deck around, just to see if she can work her way up to the same level of accurate analysis as Maka and Ascian (she’s still got a long way to go, seeing as how she slotted Prince Dimitri as an Emperor before changing her mind and assigning him Justice, or when she placed Princess Edelgard down as a High Priestess but realized that she’s probably Judgement instead, or even how she labeled Lord Claude as the Wheel of Fortune before he proved her wrong not even two days later by showing just how much he was  _ obviously _ a Fool).

Okay, yeah, so she may currently be in a tarot phase. But a girl needs hobbies! Something that  _ doesn’t _ involve fighting and trying not to die all the time! Fighting for your life is stressful, especially with Kishin Asura out loose in the world. She needs something to take her mind off of all of it! This just so happens to be what has piqued her interest at the moment.

But she digresses.

Still, Pandora wonders what, exactly, made Maka categorize her under a card that wasn’t even under the standard arcana. Pandora wonders why, specifically, Maka chose  _ Hope _ too. Is it because of her name, originating from the myth of Pandora’s Box? Does Maka think she embodies hope, optimism, and positivity? Or perhaps she was seeing the reversed card—maybe she thinks Pandora is despair, false hope, negativity, and pessimism. Is Pandora reversed, or upright?

She asks Maka, eventually. Maka just frowns at her, tilting her head. Pandora thinks that maybe she’s bothering her at this point, worries that maybe the upperclassman is getting tired of her persistent questions. She probably has better things to do. No, scratch that, she  _ definitely _ has better things to do—she’s part of Spartoi now, and Lord Death is specifically relying on E.A.T units like Spartoi to hunt down and eliminate the threat of Arachnophobia and Kishin Asura. But then, Maka says, “You’re neither. Well, no, sorry, that’s not correct. You're _both_." 

Pandora looks at Maka, confused. “What do you mean?”

Maka smiles at her, kind and understanding. “Would you mind pulling out your tarot deck? The one with Hope, specifically.”

Pandora feels her face heat up over the fact that Maka just  _ knew _ Pandora not only had a tarot deck with her, but _multiple different versions_.  Still, she doesn’t argue and pulls out the Visconti-Sforza deck from her bag. Maka starts flipping through the cards when Pandora hands it to her, before setting down the Hope arcana. 

“So you know about the upright and reversed positions, right?” At Pandora’s nod, Maka continues. “Well, typically, tarot readings are used to describe events that happened or are going to happen, so it’s important to take their position into account.” Maka raises a finger in the air. “But! When categorizing  _ people _ as arcana, the position doesn’t matter—they will always represent  _ both _ positions.”

Pandora is still a bit confused. “But…aren’t the two positions usually complete opposites of each other?”

Maka smiles, patient and helpful. “People are walking contradictions, Pandora. Take yourself, for example.” She moves the card closer to Pandora. “You are Hope, upright. You dream big and believe you can do things. You keep your head up and shine bright, and spread hope to the people around you.” Then, Maka rotates the card so that it’s upside down. “But you are also Hope, reversed. You’re easily hurt by the words of people around you. You hold out hope for things that will inevitably disappoint you, time and time again. When things go bad, you fall into your own head and blame yourself for things you really shouldn’t. You are Hope upright, and you are Hope reversed. They are both crucial aspects to you.”

Pandora stares down at the card that represents her. “I…think I’m starting to get it…”

Maka giggles a little. She returns the card back to the deck before handing the whole thing back to Pandora. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it, for now. You’re still learning, there’s no need to rush.” She smiles brightly at Pandora. “For what it’s worth, I think people of the Hope arcana are some of the most needed people in the world, especially during times like these, when fear is running rampant all over the world.”

Pandora doesn’t understand what she means by that. She doesn’t learn what it means as she walks away, or when she’s zoning out in Ms. Kawakami’s class. She doesn’t learn what it means by lunch, doesn’t learn what it means when school ends and Ashe is looking at her curiously because she’s being more spacey than usual, and still doesn’t learn what it means when she’s lying in bed that night, turning Maka’s words over in her head. 

She only begins to get a semblance of an idea when, a few weeks after her last talk with Maka, Shibusen decides to encourage N.O.T students displaying notable talent to start forming teams like the E.A.T agents. They wouldn’t be asked to fight on the frontlines, of course, but they were encouraged to help protect Death City’s citizens and help the E.A.T Class where they could. While it’s meant to help ease the fears of the masses, it’s not hard to tell what it all means; the war against Kishin Asura and Arachnophobia is getting worse and worse. They need all hands on deck and as many capable people to defend home base while their best fighters go out and try to turn the tide or keep the odds in their favor. 

Pandora only starts to understand Maka’s words when she and Ashe are asked to form a team with Leonie Pinelli, Ignatz Victor, Petra MacNeary, Troy Trinidad, Mercedes von Martirtiz, and Dorothea Arnault. She only begins to understand when she sees just how shaken her partner and new teammates are of this new development too, no matter how hard they try to hide it. Leonie is full of bravado and grit, but even  _ her  _ swings still falter at the thought of going up against an army over 800 years old and backed by a monster who can amplify the madness of everyone around him. Ignatz is a perpetual ball of nerves, but something tells Pandora that what she’s seeing now isn’t what he’s  _ usually _ like. Petra, still so new to this country, can’t always keep up a facade of steadfast eagerness when she’s miles away from her homeland while Kishin Asura is out on the loose, spreading madness in his wake. Troy is fun and easy going, but Pandora knows that every time he taps his feet and checks his phone while stealing glances out the window, he’s worrying about his cousin, an agent of Shibusen who’s probably out there putting her life on the line to stop Arachnophobia. Dorothea, under all that confidence and charm she radiates, flinches at the thought of bloodshed. Mercedes, who does everything she can to be motherly and calm them down, still takes in shuddering breaths and has to calm the trembling of her hands as she works her healing magic on another mangled E.A.T student. Ashe is in the same boat as Troy, constantly fretting over his older brother Christophe whenever he and his team head out on some classified mission that will take Death knows how long and worrying about his younger siblings, a whole ocean away in the midst of this terrible, terrible nightmare situation.

It’s times like these that hope is needed the most, right?

So Pandora smiles. She smiles and pushes through the days of uncertainty and fear, and drags whoever she can along with her. She holds on to her hope for a better future and a triumphant victory and spreads it around her even as Arachnophobia activity spikes. She holds on to her hope even as Kishin Asura’s overpowering wavelength drives people worldwide to the brink of madness. She holds on to her hope even when she’s trembling in barely restrained horror of her first kill during a surprise attack from Arachnophpbia, even when she needs Ashe and Dorothea to reach out and calm her down and reassure her that she  _ had no choice, they were going to kill us if we didn’t defend ourselves _ just so she doesn’t lose hold of that hope. She holds on to her hope even as the war reaches its peak.

She holds on to her hope, and finally understand what Maka’s words meant as she watches the final battle against Kishin Asura go down—Lord Death incapacitated, Kishin Asura and his overwhelming Madness Wavelength versus a gaggle of highly trained Shibusen graduates and a handful of E.A.T students of varying degrees of experience and levels in the midst of the most powerful Chain Resonance she’s experienced in her life.

She hopes and she hopes and she _hopes_ ,  because that is all she knows to do to help. And she screams and cries out, screeching, " _You have to win!_ "  at the top of her lungs and praying that her hopes reach them and empowers them. And suddenly that hope spreads through the rest of the onlookers like wildfire, and they’re all calling out to their heroes—their one, true last hope.

" _You can do it!_ "

" _Don't give up!_ "

" _We believe in you!_ "

" _You're our last shot!_ "

" _Take him down!_ "

The small spark of hope in her heart lit up the fire in everyone else’s, and through the roar of the crowd she can scarcely make out her own racing heart. Everyone is screaming and crying, sending their hopes out through whatever ways they can. And through it all, Pandora watches as their last hopes stagger back to their feet one by one, conviction coursing through their veins. Pandora watches as Maka wobbles, then turns to look Pandora directly in the eye even with the large amount of distance between the two of them. Maka’s face is determined and her eyes a blazing fire. She gives Pandora a wicked grin full of courage and bravado—and Pandora finally, truly understands the words Maka said to her.

Pandora is proud to be Hope manifested as the true heroes of this story finally cut through the sickening madness once and for all, clearing the skies and sending everyone into an uproar of cheers and happy tears as they finally breathe a sigh of relief because  _ it's over we won our future has been saved _ . 

Hope is a powerful thing indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I end this off with something a little more serious uwu
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
